My Angel
by redaddict
Summary: Aku sangat iri pada bulan. Dia memiliki sisi gelap yang bahkan bintang tak bisa meneranginya. Dan dia memiliki sisi dingin yang bahkan matahari tak bisa membakarnya. GS KaiHun ChanHun KaiStal long shot. review please ;)
1. Chapter 1

My Angel

Juli 2015

"Sehun bersiaplah!" Seorang lelaki berumur 35 tahun menegur Sehun agar segera mempersiapkan diri. Sehun tak menjawabnya langsung, tapi ia menjawabnya dengan aksi yang ia lakukan. Ia segera memasang aksesoris sayap berwarna hitam dibantu oleh beberapa asistennya.

Sekilas ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin lebar di ruang tunggu itu. Rambutnya tergerai dengan gelombang gantung yang cantik, pakaian dalam hitam yang ia kenakan menunjukkan lekuk sempurna tubuhnya, riasan natural dengan _lipsstick_ merah muda dan sebuah _high heels_ tinggi berwarna senada menyempurnakan jenjang kakinya.

" _Hei pretty, get ready on the first line. You're the opening._ " Cara menyenggol tubuh Sehun agar segera menuju barisan paling depan.

" _ladies and gentlemen, wellcome in fictoria secret fashion show. Please wellcome our victoria's angels!_ " Justin Bieber adalah penyanyi pembuka acara fashoin ini. Musik beralun kencang. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan ketika Sehun keluar sebagai model pertama. Sehun memasang wajah _stoic_ nya dan berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju panggung utama, meliak liukan tubuhnka sesuai dengan irama lagu.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun, bagaimana bokong indah itu bergoyang ketika Sehun berjalan. Ekspresi datar yang kemudian bisa berubah menjadi sangat menggoda dalam ditungan detik. Pakaian mini yang Sehun kenakan membuat penonton sangat tak ingin membuang waktu barang hanya untuk berkedip.

Di ujung panggung, Sehun berputar menunjukkan bagaimana megahnya sayap hitam yang menempel dipunggungnya. Sehun memberi sentuhan terakhir dengan senyuman manis yang ditujukan langsung pada kamera. Ia benar-benar malaikat penggoda yang sangat handal.

Di panggung bagian tengah terlihat Justin Bierber menantinya dengan senyuman menawan. Ia bernyanyi sambil memutari tubuh Sehun, mengerlingkan mata dan mencium tangan Sehun tatkala Sehun berhenti untuk sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan _catwalk_ nya.

" _You look amazing sweety._ " Kendal meraih tangan Sehun.

" _Thanks_ Kenny, sebentar lagi giliranmu. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap." Sehun memberi isyarat agar Kendal segera kembali pada barisannya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan _catwalk_ nya, ia hanya duduk-duduk di ruang tunggu bersama puluhan model-model lain sambil ikut bernyanyi sesuai dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan si bintang tamu.

 _After party_ setelah pertunjukan memang selalu menyenangkan. Kalian bisa minum bersama orang-orang terkenal. Baik para model maupun bintang tamu.

Sehun POV.

"Aku senang kau datang Sehun." Cara memelukku dari belakang.

"Hi _babe_ , pesta ini akan membosankan tanpa aku." Aku berbalik badan dan memeluk Cara.

"Kalian disana? Ayo kita ke lantai dansa." Kendal menarik kami masuk ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa.

Aku selalu menikmati pesta-pesta seperti ini. Melupakan masalah-masalah yang membebani otakku, minum dengan teman, berdansa layaknya orang gila bukanlah sesuatu hal yang tak wajar dalam kondisi ini. Bahkan tak jarang orang-orang seperti kami akan berakhir dengan _one night stand_.

" _You look pretty. I love your dress._ " Seorang pria memelukku dari belakang saat aku berdansa.

" _Thankyou,_ aku juga menyukai gaunku." Aku menghadap ke pria itu dan mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya.

"Kau pintar berdansa Sehun." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan dadaku agar bertubrukan dengan dadanya.

"Aku mengikuti kelas jezz dan balet sebagai ekstra saat aku masih sekolah." Aku berbisik ditelinga pria itu.

"Kau tertarik jika kita ke tempatku?" entahlah aku tak begitu mengenal pria ini. beberapa kali aku sempat bertemu dengannya di acara Paris _fashion week,_ saat itu ia mengenakan pakaian rancangan Gucci.

"Aku memiliki acara setelah ini _babe,_ lain kali saja." aku tersenyum padanya. Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanku.

"Sehun! Minumlah bersama kami." Cara menarikku dari pelukan pria tadi. Entahlah, hormonku sedikit meningkat karena sentuhan pria itu pada tubuhku. Katakanlah aku jalang, tapi bukankah itu normal.

 _After party_ selalu lekat dengan menari, minum, bercumbu, mabuk, serta hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Aku sudah berjanji pada saudaraku akan selesai jam 3 pagi. Dan dia yang akan menjemputku. Di sela-sela kesibukannya, ia selalu perhatian kepadaku. Bahkan ketimbang ngengecek tentang dirinya di internet setiap pagi, ia lebih memilih mengetik namaku di google dan mencari berita baik atau pun buruk tentangku lalu akan meleponku sesegera mungkin.

Aku sangat amat tau bahwa ia mencintaiku, begitupun aku. Kami saling mencintai. Dia adalah malaikatku. Bisa dibilang cinta pertamaku. Aku tidak keberatan harus kehilangan segala yang telah kumiliki untuknya. Selama dia mencintaiku, maka aku akan tetap hidup. _Brother complex?_ _I dont give any fuck about that._

" _Guys,_ aku harus pergi. Kepalaku pusing." Aku menyambar tas kecilku.

"Kemarilah, kita bersenang-senang sebentar." Miranda menarikku mendekat. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar mabuk. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran dan muntah sebaiknya aku segera keluar. Saudaraku sudah menunggu diluar _club_.

"Sehun kau mabuk berat!" Aku mendengar suaranya.

"Kai aku ingin pulang." Aku merangkul lengannya ketika aku memasuki mobil. Ia memelukku dan mencium rambutku.

"Kita akan pulang. Jangan muntah di mobil kumohon." Kai menyandarkan tubuhku pada kursi mobil, memakaikanku sabuk pengaman dan menarik kebawah gaun malamku yang terlihat sangat pendek jika aku duduk.

Kai POV

Merawat sehun yang sedang mabuk adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagiku. Seperti saat kami kecil dulu. Ia akan berubah jadi bayi manja yang tak mau ditinggal barang sedikitpun. Berbeda jika ia sepenuhnya sadar.

Ia akan berubah menjadi Sehun yang pintar mengurus segala kehidupannya dan Sehun yang senang bersembunyi dibalik senyuman sok kuat itu. Aku mencintainya. Aku adalah orang pertama yang mencintainya. Dan aku tak ingin dan tak akan meninggalkan.

Aku mengangkat tubuh rampingnya dan memindahkannya pada ranjang lembut yang selalu memeluknya tiap malam. Raut itu terlihat tenang saat tertidur. Ia hanya akan tertidur nyenyak karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena kelelahan. Sudah kubilangkan kalau Sehun sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Aku mengambil beberapa helai pakaian untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Aku seorang pria dan Sehun wanita, bukankah aneh jika aku mengganti pakaian Sehun? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kami tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun. Kami sangat terbuka, kami bahkan tak canggung menceritakan kehidupan seks kami.

"Kai, aku mau muntah." Kalimat yang peling kubenci keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Tunggu, tahan Sehun! Tahannn!" aku berlari terbirit-birit menuju lantai satu untuk mengambil ember.

"Hooeekkk.."

"Terus Sehun, keluarkan semua. _Dont give up!_ Dorong sekuat mungkin! Bayangkan kau memandangi bokong berkoreng yang sedang _doggy_!" Dengan baik hati aku memberi Sehun semangat agar memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Dasar simpanse hitam!" sehun membalas ucapanku dengan manis. Paling tidak ia kembali pada mode Sehun Oh yang berbibir pedas.

"Tidurlah Sehun aku akan mengurus muntahanmu." Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menyiramkan muntahan ini pada tubuh Sehun. Jika itu terjadi seratus persen aku yakin besok pagi penisku akan hilang.

Aku kembali setelah membuang cairan harum Sehun. Ia meringkuk di atas kasur. Bagaimana bisa wanita semungil ini memiliki beban yang sangat besar. Aku membelai rambutnya. Struktur rambutnya seperti rambut ibu kami. Ia mengingatkanku padanya.

" _Lavender green dilly dilly lavender blue. If you are a queen dilly dilly i shall be king. Who told you so dilly dilly who told you so. T'was my own heart dilly dilly who told me so_." Aku bersenandung kecil lagu kesukaan Sehun. Lagu yang sangat berarti bagi kami. Ia bergerak menempel pada tubuhku minta dipeluk. Aku memeluknnya erat berharap kebahagiaan akan menyentuhnya secepat mungkin.

* * *

Sehun POV.

Aku membuka mataku pagi ini. Tidak dipungkiri aku mengalami _hangover_ berat semalam. Ingatan terakhirku berhenti saat Kai membawaku pulang. Kulirik jam kecil di nakas, pukul 11.00 am. Masih pagi sekali untukku.

Tapi ingatanku berlari pada Kai. Akan sangat buang-buang kesempatan jika aku harus bermalas-malasan dan mengabaikannya. Jarang sekali ia memiliki waktu untuk orang sepertiku. Aku duduk, kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku mengambil ponselku di nakas dan memanggil nomor Kai.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Hmmm." Entahlah tiap kali _hangover_ pasti bawaannya sangat malas meskipun hanya untuk sekedar bicara.

"Aku sedang membuatkan sup untukmu." Aku tertawa mendengar jawab bodoh Kai.

"Tertawalah. Kuharap kau mati tersedak ludah." Kai sangat pintar dalam menyumpahi orang. Ia selalu menemukan kata yang kreatif untuk memaki lawan bicaranya. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamarku aku yakin itu Kai.

"Sehun duduklah." Ia membantuku duduk. Dan menyodorkan semangkuk sup untukku.

Srruupp..

Rasanya... aku memandang wajah Kai setelah suapan pertamaku. Ia terlihat mengamati wajahku untuk mengira-ngira apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Kau memasukkan obat supaya aku mandul ya?" Aku membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini.

"Aku menyesal telah berbuat baik padamu nona Kim. Aku tau rasanya tidak enak, tapi paling tidak bisakah kau menghargai upayaku?" Wajah merengutnya adalah hal favoritku. Aku tertawa melihat reaksinya. Kuletakkan mangkuk sup itu diatas nakas dan kupeluk tubuh tegap pria didepanku.

"Rasanya tidak buruk Kai. Lain kali jika kau mabuk, aku akan membuatkanmu yang seperti ini juga. Dengan ekstra sperma agar kuahnya kental." Kai menoyor kepalaku. Aku senang mendengarnya tertawa kecil karena leluconku.

Aku melanjutkan acara makanku, tentu diwarnai dengan cekcok kecil antara kami berdua. Jujur sup buatan Kai memang tidak buruk. Hanya saja kurang garam, kurang gula, dan kurang penyedap rasa. Tapi aku selalu menyukainya.

"Kau berapa lama di New york Kai?" Aku memandangi Kai yang sedang sibuk bermain game. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Posisi favoritnya saat duduk di sofa.

"Aku harus _shooting teaser_. Jadi kupikir selama seminggu. Aku datang ke New York 2 hari sebelum jadwal _shooting_ dimulai. Jadi bersiaplah kuganggu dalam 48 jam kedepan." Kai masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar TV.

"Apa Chanyeol akan datang juga?" Chanyeol, pria tinggi tampan yang memiliki hati tulus. Aku menyukainya. Dia lumayan hebat di ranjang.

"Kau selalu bersemangat saat menyangkut Chanyeol." Aku melihat Kai memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tau sendirikan hormon wanitaku sangat menyukai pria bertubuh kekar dengan bau maskulin yang kental sepertinya." Aku memamerkan seringaian pada Kai.

"Kau adalah Kai versi wanita Sehun." Aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Itu memang benar. Kami memiliki kesenangan yang sama. Hidup di dunia hanya sekali, kalau bukan untuk bersenang-senang, untuk apa lagi.

"Sehun apa kau memiliki _show_ lagi?" suara _game over_ terdengar dari _speaker_ yang berdiri di samping TV.

"Ya. 2 minggu dari sekarang aku akan memiliki pertunjukan di Paris. Louis Vuitton mengontrakku untuk jadi bintang mereka." Aku tersenyum lebar saat memberitahukan berita besar ini untuk Kai. aku tau dia selalu mendukung karirku.

"Kau apa? Jangan bercanda Sehun!" Kai bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan menghadap ke arahku dengan wajah serius.

"Iya Kai, Louis Vuitton mengontrakku untuk jadi bintang ambasador mereka untuk musim panas ini." Kai tersenyum dan langsung memelukku erat, ia menciumi seluruh wajahku saking senangnya.

"Selamat sayanggg! Kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau luar biasa Sehun. Aku bangga sekali padamu." Senyuman bangga Kai padaku adalah hal baik lainnya yang sangat aku senangi. Ia terus mengecupiku hingga kami terjatuh dari sofa.

"Kai berhentiii, kau bisa mematahkan pinggangku!" Aku berseru ketika Kai malah semakin memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku sangat senang Sehun. Ini berita yang sangat besar. Kau bilang dimana pertunjukanmu selanjutnya?" Kai berhenti memelukku tapi masih memandangiku dengan tatapan bangganya.

"Di Paris."

"Bagaimana dengan mama dan papa? Aku yakin mereka pasti akan datang kali ini, Paris sangat dekat dengan Saint Denis. Mereka akan bangga padamu." Kai terlihat bersemangat.

"Sebenarnya aku telah mengirimi undangan sejak minggu lalu ketika aku mendapat tawaran itu." Aku menggigit bibirku karena Kai adalah orang terakhir yang ku beri tau tentang pencapaianku ini.

"Kau mendapat tawaran itu dari minggu lalu dan tidak memberi tau ku? Berani sekali kau!" Wajah Kai sangat lucu kali ini. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Karena aku senang melihat wajah kagetmu Kai. Sebenarnya aku berencana mengunjungi Korea agar bisa menyampaikan berita ini langsung padamu. Tapi berhubung kemarin kau mengabari akan datang, jadi kupikir aku tak perlu ke Korea."

"Ini luar biasa Sehun. Setelah empat tahun menekuni permodelan, akhirnya kau menerima hasil yang setimpal. Lalu bagaimana dengan mama dan papa?" Kai memasang wajah antusiasnya lagi.

"Aku mengirim undangan langsung dari Paris _fashion week_ kepada mereka, dengan lebel resmi Louis Vuitton di bagian depannya agar mereka tertarik. Tapi aku belum mendapat telepon mereka sampai sekarang. Haruskah aku menelpon mereka duluan?" aku meraih ponselku di atas sofa dan memencet nomor mamaku.

"Hai ma, aku Sehun. Mama dan papa apa kabar?" Aku me _loud speaker_ panggilanku agar Kai juga mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Kau ini mengganggu orang bekerja saja." jawaban ini yang selalu kudengar dari orang tuaku. Ironis bukan. Aku memberi isyarat pada Kai agar diam dan membiarkan aku yang menjawab.

"Aku hanya menanyakan kabar ma. Aku merindukan kalian." Senyuman itu keluar dari bibirku begitu saja. jantungku berdebar menanti kalimat dari mamaku.

"Tidak penting sekali. Kami baik. Ya sudah, aku harus kembali bekerja." Jawaban khas seorang wanita karir. Selalu bekerja dan bekerja.

"Ma tunggu jangan ditutup, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa kalian sudah menerima undangan _show_ ku?" Aku berharap mendengar pekikan bangga dan bahagia dari bibir mamaku.

"Kau pikir itu hal yang penting untuk kami? Buang-buang waktu saja." Kai hendak membuka mulut, tapi aku segera mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti. Aku tak ingin mama berakhir dengan berbincang-bincang dengan Kai. Sedikit bocoran, Orang tuaku memang lebih mencintai Kai dari pada aku.

"Bukankah mama dulu pernah bilang jika aku ingin mengundang kalian aku harus mengirim undangan resmi dan harus ku kirim minimal seminggu sebelum pertunjukan agar kalian memiliki waktu? Kumohon hanya kali ini. setelahnya kalian tidak perlu datang lagi. Biarkan aku menunjukkan pada kalian tentang bidang yang kukuasai." Aku sedikit memohon agar mamaku luluh.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan? Bukankah kau akan bertelanjang didepan orang banyak? Melihat pertunjukanmu sama dengan melihat penari _stripteas!_ Tidak berguna!" Penari _strip teas_ dia bilang.

"Sama seperti pelacur diujung jalan. Bertelanjang agar dipuja para pria!" Dia bilang pelacur. Seorang pelacur. Nada biacaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat jijik padaku.

"Aku akan berpakaian lengkap kali ini. Jadi ka.."

"Aku tak peduli. Urusi kehidupanmu sendiri. Tak perlu menyangkut pautkan kami." Dia memotong ucapanku. Ia terdengar sangat kesal dengan bahasan ini. aku menyesal telah menghancurkan suasana hatinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin berbagi. Ini termasuk pencapaian besar di hidupku. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian dengan mengirimi undangan-undangan bodoh lagi." Aku menahan mati-matian agar air mataku tak keluar. Kai di sini. Aku sangat ingin menjaga hatinya.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kau melakukan hal besar yang mengagumkan untuk kami. Memangnya apa yang pernah kau lakukan untuk kami!" Aku masih terpaku dengan segala ucapan di luar ekspektasi yang mamaku ucapkan.

"Aku memalsukan senyumku untukmu, aku menyembunyikan masalahku dari kalian agar kalian terhindar dari stres, aku menutupi lukaku, aku tidak berbicara dengan kalian agar suasana hati kalian tidak buruk karena berhadapan denganku, dan aku berpura-pura stabil secara mental!" aku tak kuat menahan emosi di kepalaku yang meletup-letup.

"Masa bodoh!" Mamaku memutuskan saluran diujung sana.

"Aku.. apakah aku salah Kai?" Kai memelukku sangat erat. Ia adalah satu-satunya sumber kehangatanku di dunia ini. Tanpa dia aku akan mati. Dia satu-satunya kekuatan yang aku miliki.

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa seorang Kim Kai saja cukup?" Kai menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya. Ini adalah posisi yang menyenangkan, katika aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar suaranya dan merasakan hangat pelukannya.

"Ya, cukup seorang Kim Kai dan seorang Kim Sehun tak akan membutuhkan siapapun." Aku mendongak menghadap Kai. Ia mencium keningku lama, menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya hanya padaku.

* * *

Author POV.

Bulan Juli memang bulan yang paling ditunggu untuk penduduk bumi yang tinggal di negara empat musim. Matarahi akan terbit lebih cepat dan tenggelam lebih lambat. Terperatur bumi juga akan meningkat, dimana orang-orang akan bepergian dengan mengenakan pakaian berbahan tipis, dan pakaian tanpa lengan.

"Sehuuuunnn.." Kai memanggil Sehun dari ruang tamu.

"Kau pikir rumahku hutan? Dasar simpanse hitam!" Sehun membawa segelas air putih menuju Kai.

"Kau menyuruh Chanyeol ke sini?" Kai menunjukkan wajah skiptisnya sambil menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu normal?" Sehun mendudukkan badannya di samping Kai dan menyerahkan segelas air putih itu kepadanya.

"Normal kepalamu? Kalian pasti akan melakukan adegan dewasa dan aku diabaikan." Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai yang terkesan ingin diperhatikan.

"Seperti kau kehabisan wanita saja, pergilah ke tempat pelacur-pelacurmu." Kai meletakkan gelas air itu di atas meja.

"Aku tak bisa asal-asalan memilih wanita. Kau dan Chanyeol bisa saja melakukannya tanpa dicurigai publik karena mereka tau kalau kalian memang bersahabat. _Friend with bennefit to be exact._ " Memang benar, Chanyeol dan Sehun menyandang status _friend with bennefit_ sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Dan Kai, ia hanya diberitakan menderita _sister complex_ karena selalu berbuat sok _boyfriend_ tiap kali ai bersama Sehun.

Ding dongg..

"He's comming he's comming..." Sehun berlari ke arah _intercom_ dan membukakan pintu otomatis untuk Chanyeol.

" _Baby im home._ " Suara Chanyeol menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

" _Baabbbeeee.._ " Sehun berteriak dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

" _Here we go again._ " Kai memutar matanya tanda malas dengan adegan yang selalu sama tiap mereka berdua bertemu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol menghujani Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan basah.

" _Really?_ " Wajah imut itu keluar dengan natural.

" _Hell yes kitty._ " Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun lembut.

"Hai _bro_. Aku tak tau kau akan datang kesini sehari sebelum jadwal _shooting teaser._ " Kai menghapiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya sebagai tanda salam.

"Sehun menelponku bahwa dia tidak ada jadwal pemotretan dan mumpung kita ada jadwal di New York. Kenapa tidak." Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Sehun posesif dan menciumi leher putih itu.

" _I smell sexual tension._ " Kai berjalan menjauh sambil menutup hidung dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah ada bau menyengat diantara mereka.

"Pergilah bersenang-senang Kai." Chanyeol tertawa melihat gerak-gerik Kai yang berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tau akhirnya akan seperti ini, manusia macam apa kalian. Hobi sekali sih bersenggama." Kai meraih kunci mobil Sehun dan jaket kulit hitam miliknya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Chanyeol melempar satu sandal rumah sehun pada Kai tapi melesat. Kai sudah berlalu menuju garasi mobil rumah Sehun.

"Jadi, kau merindukanku?" Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya. Sehun membalasnya dengan deheman kecil kemudian terjadilah aksi saling mengecap bibir satu sama lain. Jilatan-jilatan itu masuk semakin dalam ke mulut Sehun. Bohong jika Sehun tidak menikmatinya.

Sehun terlena. Chanyeol sangat hebat dalam permainannya. Lidah itu bermain dalam mulut Sehun, saling membelit, menyapu, dan menghisap.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Ia meremas bokong sintal Sehun dengan erat dan merasakan tekstur kenyal yang menyenangkan. Tangan kiri itu meremas payudara sempurna Sehun. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Cup c memang yang paling pas dengan ukuran telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol berpindah memasuki rok pendek yang Sehun kenakan. Masuk ke Dalam dan membelai sesuatu yang mulai basah. Hanya membelai dari luar. Belum saatnya masuk, masih banyak hal menyenangkan sebelum memasuki permainan inti.

Chanyeol menidurkan Sehun diatas sofa dan menindihnya. Ia mengeksplor tubuh Sehun. Lidah itu sudah keluar dari dalam mulut Sehun dan mulai menjilati rahang, dan turun ke leher. Sehun menelan ludahnya kala lidah itu bermain pada perpotongan leher dan telinganya.

"Kau masih bisa mengatakan tidak Sehun. Katakan selagi aku memberimu kesempatan."

"Jangan beri aku kesempatan untuk berpikir Chanyeol. Aku juga menginginkanmu." Sehun mendorong Chanyeol lebih dalam. Mereka sudah mengerti bahwa ada peraturan tidak tertulis tentang saling tidak meninggalkan jejak pada tubuh masing-masing.

"Chanyeol, sebelum kita lebih jauh. Emmhh.. kau tau kan kalau aku tak suka bermain di sofa." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Chanyeol mengangkat Sehun dan membawanya ke kamar wanita itu.

Sehun POV.

"Oh, Sehun," dia bernafas di atasku. Dia menggenggam daguku agar tetap pada tempatnya dan bibir itu mengukung bibirku. Nafsu telah menguasainya, dan tubuhku menyambutnya dengan hangat. Bibirnya menciumi telingaku, tenggorokanku, dan kembali ke bibirku. Giginya menarik bibir bawahku, tangannya menelusuri badanku dari pinggang ke dada, menarik kaos tipisku dan dalam hitungan detik sentuhan itu berubah menjadi jilatan. Sentuhannya bagaikan sengat untukku, aku mendesah ketika tangannya mencengkram dadaku dan jarinya memaikan putingku.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Dia berbisik.

"Aku disini untukmu." Dia mengerang dan menciumku sekali lagi, penuh gairah. Aku menarik kerah bajunya. Ia membantuku melepaskan kaos itu dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari tubuh atletiknya. Chanyeol berdiri dengan lututnya dan menarik kaos ini dari tubuhku.

Kakinya megukungku dan setengah tubuhnya menempel erat pada tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan ereksinya menonjol pada pinggangku. Dia menginginkanku.

Bibir tebal itu bergerak ke bawah meraih dadaku. Tanganku tetap pada bahunya. Ia menjilati puting dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Ini sungguh nikmat. Aku mengerang dan mengarahkan jari-jariku ke rambutnya, dia tersentak dan aku melanjutkan desahanku.

" _Oh fuck Sehun._ Dadamu sangat indah _._ " Tangannya mulai menjalar dan menelusuri tubuhku lagi. Melalui perut, pinggang dan berhenti dilipatan vaginaku. Jarinya bergerak keluar dan masuk dengan tempo lambat. Aku mengerang rendah ketika ia membuat gerakan memutar. Aku mendorong pinggangku agar ia masuk lebih dalam.

"Sehun," dia berdiri dan melepaskan celana dan _boxer_ nya.

"Biarkan aku." Aku meraih pinggangnya dan menuntunnya duduk di pinggir ranjang. Aku turun dan menempatkan tubuhku di sela-sela kaki panjangnya. Miliknya sudah sangat tegang, ia mengacung dan aku memberanikan diri menyentuhnya. Aku mengurutnya pelan. Ia mengeram rendah.

Kukecup ujung kejantanannya sambil menambah urutanku. Karena sedikit kering, aku menjilat pangkal telapak tanganku hingga jari-jari lalu mengurutnya lagi. Aku mendongak, dan tatapan kami bertemu. Ia sungguh mempesona. Aku tenggelam dalam auranya.

Ia meraih bibirku untuk dicumbu. Tangannya menangkup dadaku, dan meremasnya pelan. Aku terus menggerakkan tangannku pelan. Lalu aku turun dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan kokoh itu ke dalam mulutku.

Chanyeol mendesis rendah, dan aku menyukainya. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku pelan. Sangat sulit membuatnya memenuhi mulutku secara sempurna, ia terlalu panjang. Kugunakan telapak tanganku untuk membantu mengurut bagian yang tidak tercapai mulutku.

Aku menikmati rasanya. Kujilati terus miliknya. Tangan kananku yang bebas mengelus pelan kulit paha atasnya untuk memberi rangsangan tambahan. Aku merasa ada sebuat tangan yang membelai kulit punggunggku dan menjalar dan berhenti pada pantatku. Ia mencengkramnya kuat dan membuatku memekik.

"Sehun cukup!" ia memerintah tapi aku tetap tak mau berhenti. Aku ingin ia menumpahkannya dalam mulutku.

"Kau sangat nakal Sehun." Ia menarik miliknya kasar hingga terlepas dari jangkauanku, aku kesal. Ia bersandar pada nakas meja dan meraih sebuah kemasan aluminium kecil. Matanya berkilau kecoklatan ketika ia memberikan kemasan itu kepadaku.

Aku membuka kemasan itu dengan gigiku dan memasangkan kondom itu pada kejantanannya. Aku melakukannya dengan jari yang gemetar. Ukurannya selalu membuatku kagum. Ia sangat jantan dan tangguh.

Ia membelai rambutku. Aku selalu menyukai seseorang membelai suraiku. Ia menarikku dan dalam sekejap aku berada di atasnya. Ia meletakkan miliknya tepat di bawahku. Ia masuk dengan pelan, sangat pelan seolah ia menikmati prosesnya. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya ketika ia mengerang.

Ku raih lengannya dan aku mulai bergerak. Sungguh ini sangat nikmat. Aku mendesah tiap kali ia menyentuh bagian terdalamku. Cengkramanku menguat bersamaan dengan tempo yang kuatur lebih cepat. Aku sangat dekat dengan puncak tapi ia tak mengindahkan keinginanku. Ia merasakannya dan menariknya keluar. Aku ambruk di atasnya karena merasa kehilangan.

Aku menciumi dagu dan lehernya, mengarahkan gigiku pada rahang tegasnya. Ia sangat menggairahkan. Ia meraih pinggangku dan menyentuhkan miliknya pada bibir vaginaku.

"Chanyeol.." ia menarikku lebih dekat dan memasukkan miliknya.

Ia mendorongku keatas dan ke bawah. Aku mendesah tak karuan seiring dengan tempo yang ia ciptakan. Tangannya menangkup pinggangku memberi topangan. Erangan beratnya membakar gairahku. Cengkramannya menguat. Dan aku merasa sangat dekat.

"Lepaskan Sehun," dia memerintahku.

" _No_."

" _Yes_!" dia menggeram. Ia bergeser dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhku dan menumbukku berulang-ulang.

 _Jeez.. argh!_

" _come on baby i need this. Give it to me!_ " aku meledak. Dan ia masih bergerak di dalamku. Aku berteriak karena ini sungguh penyiksaan yang nikmat. Ia masih sekeras baja didalam sana. Aku sengaja mengeratkan rengkuhanku pada miliknya agar ia segera mencapai puncaknya.

 _Ggrrhh..!_

Ia mengeluarkannya. Tubuhku ambruk untuk kedua kalinya dan ia menagkapku.

"Kau luar biasa sayang. _"_ Ia memujiku sambil menciumi puncak kepala dan leherku.

"Aku tau kau masih bertenaga Sehun." Chanyeol tak akan puas jika hanya sekali. Itu selalu jadi ciki khasnya. Tak pernah setengah-setengah jika memulai sesuatu. Dan apapun yang ia inginkan ia pasti mendapatkannya. Ini malam yang panjang untuk kami berdua. Melepaskan segala penat, dan bersenang-senang sedikit tak ada salahnya bukan.

* * *

Author POV.

"Selamat pagi Kai," Sehun menuruni tangga dan menyapa Kai ketika melihat saudaranya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya.

"Pagi Sehun, Chanyeol." Ia melihat Chanyeol dengan posisifnya memeluk Sehun seperti semalam.

"Malam yang menyenangkan untukmu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kai.

"Lumayan, teman seprofesimu lumayan juga Sehun." Kai mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sehun.

" _No way!_ " Sehun dan Chanyeol bergabung dengan Kai.

" _Yes way!_ " Kai memang pria yang berpenampilan menarik. Tak sulit baginya mendapatkan wanita dalam sekejap.

" _Who?_ " Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

" _Clary has a nice boobs isn't she?_ "

" _Yes she is. But your sister boobs are my favourite._ " Sehun mencubit paha Chanyeol karena omongan vulgarnya.

Pagi ini adalah pagi terakhir Kai dan Chanyeol bersama Sehun. Mereka memiliki jadwal yang padat untuk seminggu kedepan. Chanyeol mengerti bahwa hubungan Kai dan Sehun memang sangat dekat, mereka tumbuh bersama. Hanya saja jalan masa depan mereka berbeda. Sehun yang memilih untuk menjadi super model. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai memilih bergabung dengan _boy group_ bernama EXO.

* * *

Maret 2016

Sehun POV.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Aku merasa baru kemarin menekuni dunia permodelan tapi tak terasa sudah lima tahun aku mendalami dunia ini. banyak yang mengatakan menjadi model adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Bermodal badan dan wajah saja cukup. Tak perlu pintar, tak perlu bertanlenta.

Aku tak menyalahkan opini itu. Karena memang begitulah adanya. Orang hanya akan melihat begaimana mewahnya kehidupanmu. Bepergian kesana-kemari dengan _privat jet,_ menginap di hotel bintang lima, berlibur dengan kapal pesiar, mengenakan pakaian dengan harga ribuan dolar, kehidupan kami memang menyenangkan. Secara finansial.

"Kai, aku sedang di Korea. Apa kau ada waktu untukku?" aku menelpon Kai. Bulan Maret adalah bulan dimana member EXO akan memiliki waktu senggang. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka memiliki jadwal individu.

"Hai Sehun. Aku sedang ada urusan. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu." Bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu Kai mengatakan ia tak ada jadwal apapun di bulan Maret. Hanya beberapa pemotretan dengan majalan Vogue.

"Kau ada jadwal pemotretan?" aku berjalan menuju ruang hotel tempatku menginap.

"Tidak. Ini cerita yang panjang Sehun. Aku sedang berkencan." Kencan? Seorang Kai berkencan? Yang benar saja! aku adalah orang pertama yang akan ia beritahu juka terjadi hal penting. Dan sekarang, ia berkencan dan tak memberi tauku sama sekali?

"Berkencan? Jangan bercanda bodoh!" aku memang tak percaya dengan lelucon ini.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sehun. Aku mengencani Krystal. Sudah dua bulan." Memang tak ada nada bercanda dari seberang sana.

"Selamat Kai! aku tak sabar ingin menggoda kalian berdua! Dasar menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku!" Aku senang Kai memiliki kekasih, paling tidak itu akan meredakan kebiasaan _one night stand_ nya.

"Maaf Sehun, aku tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat agar bisa bercerita padamu." Kai terdengar sedikit tak bersemangat.

"Hei, aku tak keberatan Kai. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Krystal. Hubungi aku jika kau memiliki waktu senggang." Memang ada yanag aneh dari Kai. tapi aku tak ingin membahasnya, kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Dan ia berhak menyembunyikan apapun dariku.

"Baiklah Sehun. _Bye._ " Ia menutup sambungan telepon bahkan sebelum aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sedikit bukan Kai memang. Tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin ia sedang melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama Krystal.

Kegiatanku di Korea memang hanya pemotretan biasa. Sebetulnya hanya 3 hari aku di Korea. Tapi aku membuatnya seminggu agar bisa bertemu dengan Kai. ya, hanya Kai. Bisa saja aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tapi bulan ini ia harus ke Cina untuk drama terbarunya.

Kegiatanku hanya bangung pagi, ke lokasi pemotretan dan kembali ke hotel. Aku menelpon Kai berkali-kali tapi panggilanku tak perna ia angkat. Aku sangat merindukannya. Terakhir kami bertemu sekitar bulan September tahun lalu. Ia mendapat undangan London _fashion week_ dan kebetulan aku menjadi salah satu model yang mengisi acara itu. Dan setelah itu kami disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa kembali ke Korea. Meskipun tidak ada yang menemaniku jalan-jalan tapi aku merasa sangat tentram. Orang tuaku memutuskan menetap di Perancis tuju tahun lalu. Dan nenek kakekku menetap di Portgal. Ada beberapa kerabat dekat yang tinggal di Korea, tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan mereka. Aku ingin bernostalgia mengingat masa kecil kami. Aku dan Kai.

"Sehun dengarkan aku, aku minta maaf tapi aku sudah memiliki rencana dengan Krystal. Lain kali jika kau mau mengunjungi Korea, berilah kabar dulu, jadi aku bisa mengosongkan jadwalku." Memasuki hari ke tuju dan aku masih belum bisa bertemu Kai.

"Pesawatku akan berangkat pukul 23.00 nanti malam. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. Atau jika kau tak bisa datang, aku bisa menemuimu. Tinggal katakan dimana posisimu." aku masih berusaha agar bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Aku di jeju Sehun. Aku perlu tiket pesawat jika harus menemuimu, dan yang paling penting adalah aku tak mau orang-orang curiga dan membuat hubunganku dan Krystal terungkap. Kumohon mengertilah." Lagi-lagi Krystal. Ia menguasai Kaiku, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku mengerti. Ku harap kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu. Aku mencintaimu." Aku sangat kecewa. Cinta pertamaku tak memiliki waktu untukku. Tapi aku yakin ia sedang bersenang-senang. Selama ia senang, maka akupun juga demikian.

Ia tak menjawab pernyataanku dan langsung menutup sambungannya, apa yang ia sembuyikan? Kaiku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini padaku. Semenyebalkan apapun dia, dia tidak akan pernah mengabaikan pernyataan cintaku. Karena kami saling menyayangi.

* * *

Kai POV.

" _Babe,_ aku mencintaimu." Wanita di depanku sungguh luar biasa. Ia sangat cantik dan dewasa. Aku merasa beruntung telah memilikinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Krissy." Aku menciumi puncak kepalanya. Sedangkan ia memainkan jari-jariku. Kami sedang bersantai di ruang tamu sebuah vila mewah yang aku sewa. Krystal bersandar di dadaku. Ini liburan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Sehun baru saja menelponku."

"Ia menyuruhmu menemuinya?" Krystal mendongakkan wajahnya. Aku berdehem untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dan menciumi pipi dan pelipisnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa Kai, berapa kali aku harus jelaskan. Apa kau akan mengajak Sehun hidup bersamamu jika kau memutuskan untuk menikah? Dia terlalu mengekangmu Kai. Sadarlah, jangan manjakan dia. Biarkan dia berlatih hidup mandiri." Krystal terdengar jengkel karena ia tau fakta bahwa aku sangat mencintai Sehun. Yang dikatakan Krystal memang tidak salah. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan memanjakan dia.

"Aku tau sayang, makanya aku berada disini denganmu sekarang."

"Bagus, biarkan dia bersenang-senang juga. Ia tak akan suka jika kau terus menerus mengontrol hidupnya. Kau bahkan lebih sering mengontrol beritanya di internet dari pada mengontrol beritamu sendiri." Krystal sangat benar, aku pikir melepaskan Sehun pelan-pelan memang hal yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau benar sayang."

"Dia tak akan membencikukan kalau aku menjauh darinya?" aku takut sekali kalau Sehun akan berpikiran buruk tentangku. Tapi aku melakukan ini untuknya.

"Sayang, kau ini jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Sehun tak akan membencimu, kau adalah kakak yang paling ia cintai. Mana mungkin ia membencimu. Jika ia bertanya mengapa kau berubah, kau bisa menjelaskan dengan baik-baik. Aku yakin Sehun akan mengerti. Aku mengenalnya dan dia adalah tipe yang _easy going._ Ia akan mengerti. Tenanglah." Ia mengelus-elus tanganku seolah meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau sangat dewasa Krystal. Aku beruntung memilikimu." Aku mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia sangat berharga untukku.

"Kai, bisa kita berhenti membicarakan Sehun dan memulai permainannya?" ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang memohon. Bagaimana bisa ia memohon ingin dipuaskan dengan tatapan sepolos itu.

"Youre adorable." Aku terkekeh karena Krystal memasang wajah merengutnya. Krystal mencium bibirku dengan agresif. Aku tau kemana arah permainan ini, dan akupun tak ingin menghentikannya. Krystal sangat indah, lebih indah dari wanita-wanita lain. Kupikir aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya.

* * *

Sehun POV.

" _Lavender green dilly dilly lavender blue. If you are a king dilly dilly i shall be queen. Who told you so dilly dilly who told you so. T'was my own heart dilly dilly who told me so._ " Aku sangat kesepian. Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat diabaikan. Maksudku, aku sudah sering diabaikan oleh orang tuaku, tapi entahlah. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku.

Lagu ini selalu memberi kehangatan untukku, lagu yang selalu Kai nyanyikan ketika aku mengalami kesulitan. Untuk kali ini aku harus menyanyikannya untuk diriku sendiri.

"Ini hanya hal kecil Sehun kenapa kau sensitif sekali!" aku merasa sangat bodoh.

Pukul 22.45

Idiot. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan? Tentu saja ia tak akan datang. Aku memutuskan masuk ke dalam bandara dan menuju pesawat. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan Kai dari pikiranku. Ia seolah menghindariku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Flashback.

Author POV

" _Jangan menggangguku Sehun!_ " _Kai berteriak pada Sehun karena Sehun terus saja mengganggunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Selisih mereka hanya dua tahun. Itu membuat keduanya sangat dekat._

" _Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu Kai, jangan meneriakiku." Suara Sehun memelan, ia duduk di lantai disamping meja belajar Kai._

" _Kita akan bermain setelah aku selesai belajar oke?" Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menciumnya._

" _Anak SMP sangat tidak keren!" Sehun yang masih duduk di bangku SD tentu saja tidak mengerti tentang tugas-tugas menumpuk Kai._

" _Sehun! Jangan ganggu kakakmu! Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang!" ibu Sehun menghampiri Sehun dan menjewer telinganya. Sehunpun kesakitan dan meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan._

" _Mama, aku baik-baik saja. biarkan Sehun disini. Ia tak menggangguku." Kai meraih lengan ibunya yang bebas._

" _Tidak, anak ini selalu nakal! Jadilah anak berguna sekali saja Sehun!" ibu Sehun melepaskan telinga Sehun saat mereka tiba di depan kamar Kai._

" _Pergi ke kamarmu dan belajar! Jangan ganggu Kai." kemudian ibu Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Kai._

" _Mengapa mama tak pernah menyukai Sehun?" Kai kembali duduk di kursi meja belajarnya._

" _Karena ia bukan yang kami inginkan. Kembalilah belajar Kai, mama akan merapikan kamarmu."_

" _Tapi ma, apa bedanya Sehun dan aku?"_

" _Tentu saja kalian berbeda, kau pintar dan cerdas sayang. Kau juga memiliki bakat menari yang sudah sangat jelas diusiamu yang masih belia. Kami bangga padamu. Dan Kai tentu saja berbeda dengan Sehun."_

" _Kita sama-sama anak mama dan papa."_

" _Kami tau, hanya saja kami tak bisa memandang sama kalian. Kau terlalu berkilau jika harus disandingkan dengan Sehun. Sekarang cepat belajar dan buat kami bangga." Di luar sana Sehun mendengar ucapan-ucapan dari ibu mereka. Ia mengerti dan paham betul apa maksud ibunya._

" _Lavender green dilly dilly lavender blue. If you are a queen dilly dilly i shall be king. Who told you so dilly dilly who told you so. T'was my own heart dilly dilly who told me so._ " _Kai bersenandung kecil dengan kepala Sehun di pangkuannya._

" _Maukah kau berjanji padaku Kai?" Sehun mendongak menghadap Kai._

" _Berjanji apa?" Tangannya masih setia mengusap surai panjang Sehun._

" _Selalu ada di sampingku bagaimanapun keadaannya." Sehun menutup matanya ketika Kai menunduk untuk mencium kening Sehun._

" _Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau juga harus berjanji Sehun, tetap berada di sisiku bagaimanapun keadaannya." Sehun tersenyum. Sejak saat itu ia selalu berpikir bahwa selama ada Kai maka ia akan baik-baik saja._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Sehun POV.

14 Januari 2017

Hubungan kami sama sekali tidak membaik. Kai semakin menjauh dariku. Sebelum ia bersama Krystal ia selalu memperhatikanku. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku selalu menelponnya tapi ia selalu terdengar tidak tertarik dengan obrolan-obrolanku. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Ulang tahunku adalah salah satu hal yang selalu ku tunggu, meskipun orang tuaku tak pernah memberikan ucapan setelah aku berumur 17 tahun karena secara resmi aku telah dewasa, tapi berkat Kai aku selalu menanti tanggal 12 April.

12 April 2016 menjadi hari yang sangat ingin aku lupakan. Aku tidak mendapat panggilannya. Sampai sekarang. Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan? Ia sangat sulit kuraih. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku lebih sering mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya agar ia tetap mencintaiku juga.

Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang menjawab panggilanku. Kalaupun ia menjawab mungkin hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sibuk. Aku tak ingin menanyakan mengapa ia berubah, aku takut jawabannya akan menyakitiku. Paling tidak, jika seperti ini aku masih bisa berasumsi atau lebih tepatnya membohongi diriku untuk beranggapan bahwa ia masih sangat mencintaiku.

"Kumohon angkat." Aku berdoa agar ia mengangkat panggilanku kali ini.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak merespon panggilan anda. Mohon tunggu beberapa saat lagi, atau meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi biipp.._

"Hai simpanse hitam! Selamat ulang tahun. Kau pasti sedang sibuk sampai-sampai tak bisa menjawab panggilanku. Dasar orang terkenal. Aku berharap kau selalu sehat dan selalu diberi kebahagiaan. Jaga baik-baik kondisimu. Jangan berlatih terlalu keras. Kau menyakitiku jika kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku selalu disini jika kau ingin berbagi cerita. Aku bangga dengan segala pencapaianmu dan grupmu. Kalian sangat luar biasa. Aku adalah pengagum kalian hehe... _"_ air mataku turun begitu saja. Aku harus bisa menahan agar suaraku tidak berakhir isakan.

"Berkunjunglah ke New York jika kau ada waktu. Aku merindukan.. Kaiku. Sekali lagi.. selamat ulang tahun Kai. Maafkan aku. Aku.. mencintaimu." Paling tidak aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku meskipun harus terhenti beberapa kali karena menahan isakan.

Sebuah ide kotor muncul dipikiranku. Mungkin aku harus meminjam ponsel menejerku untuk mengecek apakah ia akan mengangkat ponselnya atau tidak. Tentu Kai tau jika yang menelpon menejerku pasti hanya sesuatu yang penting.

Aku berlari menuju lantai satu dan meraih kunci mobilku segera. Aku mengendarai mobilku seperti orang gila. Mungkin cara ini terdengar tak masuk akal, tapi apa salahnya dicoba. Perjalanan yang biasa memakan waktu 15 menit kutempuh hanya dengan waktu 8 menit. Aku segera berlari menuju apartemen menejerku.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan Sehun? Tak biasanya kau datang tanpa menelpon." Menejerku membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Emm, Eric bisa aku meminjam ponselmu? Hanya sebentar." Eric memandangku seolah aku mahluk luar angkasa.

"Kemana ponselmu? Apa kau jatuh miskin?" aku sangat tidak dalam mood bercanda.

"Berikan saja dan jangan banyak tanya. Maaf jika aku kasar." Eric memberikan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya untuk apa. Gunakan kamarku jika kau butuh privasi."

" _Thanks._ " Aku berlari menuju kamar Eric. Sangat berantakan adalah kesan pertama yang muncul di otakku. Tapi _i dont give a fuck_ , aku masih pada rencanaku. Aku menekan nomor yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala.

Kai masih tak mengangkatnya pada sambungan ke empat.

"Ada apa Eric?" ini sungguh suaranya! aku tak boleh mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Sungguh aku sangat merindukan suara ini. Aku harus membuat ini seolah-olah Eric tak sengaja menelponnya. Rasa rinduku mencuat menjadi butiran-butiran bening yang keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku membungkam mulut dan hidungku agar tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Eric kau di sana? Jika kau tak segera bicara maka akan kututup." Suara itu muncul lagi, kumohon bicaralah lagi. Kumohon. Suara Kaiku memang tak pernah berubah. Masih seperti dulu, ketika kami masih saling membutuhkan.

"Kai, kemarilah nak. Mama dan papa menunggumu."

"Akan kututup Eric." Dan sambungannyapun terputus. Aku yakin betul tadi adalah suara ibuku. Kai bersama mereka. Aku senang paling tidak ia tidak merayakan hari lahirnya sendirian. Karena aku tau rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Ia menerima panggilan Eric dan mengabaikan panggilanku. Aku yakin ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan mama dan papa.

"Apa aku telah ditinggalkan lagi?" malaikatku pergi. Ia bersama orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Aku segera mengirim pesan melalui nomor Eric pada Kai agar ia tak curiga.

To: Kai Kim

 _Sorry, it was a butt calling. I put my phone in my butt pocket._

Aku mengirimnya. Aku sangat ingin menangis. Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia? Orang yang kucintai bersama dengan orang-orang yang kucintai.

From: Kim Kai

 _LOL you're funny dude._

Aku segera menghapus jejakku dari ponsel Eric. Semua harus kembali seperti semula.

" _Thanks Eric. Aku akan pulang._ " Aku mendengar Eric mengatakan sesuatu tapi otakku tak ingin memikirkannya. Hanya ada Kai dalam kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat sendiri. Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Aku bisa menangis sepuasnya.

Aku tak bisa membendung air mataku. Mereka keluar begitu saja saat aku memasuki mobil dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apakah aku marah? Tentu saja, mereka merayakan ulang tahun Kai dan mereka melupakan ulang tahunku. Tidak Sehun, kau tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Memangnya siapa dirimu? Kau tidak berhak marah. Kau bukan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, kau tau itu.

Di tambah lagi karena Kai selalu mengabaikanku. Mungkin ia muak padaku. Bisa jadi. Orang tuaku saja muak padaku, tentu saja Kai juga. Aku hancur. Sangat hancur. Aku kehilangan malaikat pelindungku, cinta pertamaku, jantungku.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku secara acak dan berlari ke kamar. Mungkin di dunia paralel saat ini aku sedang bahagia. Merayakan ulang tahun kakakku bersama orang tuaku. Berbagi kue dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Kemudian makan malam bersama dan berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali bergurau. Paling tidak aku tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Di dunia paralel.

* * *

Maret 2017

Sehun POV.

Menyibukkan diri adalah hal yang paling tepat saat patah hati. Ketika kau sibuk, pikiranmu akan teralihkan. Maka dari itu aku selalu membuat jadwalku padat dengan menerima semua tawaran pemotretan. Sebenarnya aku termasuk model yang pilih-pilih, karena dulu aku sangat menghargai stamina dan pikiranku. aku tak mau stres karena terlalu lelah dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, tapi saat ini aku tak peduli. Mau dimanapun tempat pemotretannya pasti langsung aku tandatangani.

Dari Italia, ke Jepang, lalu kembali ke Perancis, kemudian ke Cina, sedangkan aku menetap di New York. Aku tak pernah ambil pusing tentang _jet lag_ atau fisikku. Selama ada _wine_ aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak. Meskipun kepalaku akan sedikit sakit tiap pagi, masa bodoh aku tak perduli.

Ngomong-ngomong aku tak pernah menghubungi Kai sekalipun sejak ulang tahunnya. Untung saja dia adalah _Asia's first love_ , jadi tak sulit bagiku mendengar tentang beritanya, keadaanya, jadwalnya, semua tertera di internet. Apa aku melupakannya? Tentu saja tidak. Dia orang pertama yang muncul di kepalaku tiap aku bangun tidur dan orang terakhir yang ku pikirkan tiap aku akan menutup mata.

Mendengarkan suaranya juga sangat mudah, tinggal membuka _YouTube_ dan aku akan melihat wajah bahagianya. Aku masih menempatkan namanya di urutan pertama dalam ponselku. Berharap suatu saat deringan itu datang dan menyapaku. Tiap kali aku sendiri secara otomatis otakku akan memutar kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan antara kami.

Dia memang tak pernah menyakitiku. Tak pernah berkata kasar sedikitpun ataupun menyakiti secara fisik. Aku hanya diabaikan. Satu hal yang selalu aku nanti adalah saat aku tidur. Karena hanya di dalam mimpi aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Dalam mimpi aku selalu mengambil kesempatan agar bisa menyentuhnya, terkadang berhasil dan terkadang tidak.

Ide bodoh lain muncul di benakku. Karena aku merasa selalu diabaikan, aku mengambil suatu keputusan. Mungkin terdengar tak masuk akal tapi aku tak peduli.

"Sehun kontrak dengan Vmagazine akan kau terima?" Eric muncul dari balik kamar mandi dalam jet pribadi yang aku sewa untuk pergi ke Roma. Kali ini acara _fashion week._

"Aku pikir aku cukup dewasa untuk menerima tawaran itu." Aku menegak _wine_ sambil memainkan permainan di ponselku.

"Akan kuingatkan sekali lagi, ini adalah pemotretan _semi nude_ Sehun." Eric duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku tau. Dan aku ingin mencobanya." Aku bukan Sehun kecil yang akan menutup mata saat melihat orang bertelanjang.

"Kau terlihat yakin. Kau sudah menanyakan pendapat keluargamu?" Paling tidak mereka akan membenciku dan aku tak akan terlupakan.

"Mereka akan menyukai perubahan Sehun Kim." Aku tersenyum dan Eric kembali menatap majalah vogue bulan ini dimana aku yang menjadi sampulnya.

"Oiya Sehun. Lain kali jika kau sedang pesta telanjang diatas kapal pesiar dengan teman-temanmu, berpikirlah dua kali. Foto kalian tersebar di internet." Eric menghela nafas panjang.

" _Well,_ secara teknis aku tidak telanjang di sana. Aku hanya melepas braku. Aku masih mengenakan celana dalam. Teman-temanku yang telanjang." Memang itulah kenyataanya. Tapi masa bodoh. Semakin buruk citraku, semakin mereka mengingatku.

* * *

April 2017

Kembali pada ingatan bulan April tahun lalu. Aku memang mengadakan pesta saat itu. Semua temanku datang. Tentu saja aku mengundang Kai, tapi ia tak memberi jawaban. Tapi untunglah ada teman-temanku sehingga aku tak merasa terlalu terbuang.

Tahun ini sepertinya akan sedikit berbeda. Aku tak ada keinginan untuk mengundang Kai, mungkin jika aku melakukannya ia hanya akan membaca pesanku.

"Hai Sehun." Krystal mengangkat sambungan teleponku.

"Hai Krys. Apa kabar?" aku berharap ia tak akan muak denganku.

"Aku baik Sehun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik." Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil sebotol jus organik dari dalam kulkas.

"Ada apa menelponku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku yakin ini terdengar menyedihkan bagimu haha.. tapi aku serius." Aku menarik nafasku pelan, berharap Krystal akan mengerti keadaanku.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu Sehun."

" _Thanks,_ aku ingin.. kau taukan bahwa Kai sangat mencintaimu?" aku bingung sebenarnya harus memulai dari mana.

"Ya Sehun aku tau. Dan akupun juga sangat mencintainya." Aku senang ia mengatakan itu kepadaku.

"Baguslah. Dia tipe orang yang sangat lembut. Meskipun secara fisik ia terlihat seperti _fuck boy_ tapi sebenarnya ia sangat setia jika sudah memulai komitmen."

"Aku juga tau tentang itu." Tentu saja ia tau tentang Kai.

"Kau benar. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk tidak menyakitinya. Aku tau aku terdengar bodoh. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya."

"Kau aneh Sehun. Kau memintaku untuk tidak menyakiti Kai, itu terdengar sangat egois. Secara tidak langsung kau mengijinkan Kai menyakitiku." Ia benar, aku hanya mencari ide bagaimana cara agar Kai selalu mendapat kebahagiaan.

"Jika kau berada di posisiku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku bahkan tak yakin kau tau dimana posisiku sekarang." Aku tersenyum.

"Entahlah. Hubungan kalian rumit untuk dipahami. Berhentilah terlalu khawatir tentang dia. Dia sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya. Urusi hidupmu sendiri Sehun. Tidak usah pura-pura peduli terhadap Kai sedangkan pada kenyataanya kau tidur dengan pria berbeda tiap malam, mana mungkin kebahagiaan Kai terbesit dalam otakmu. Foto-foto telanjangmu di internet, kau terlihat sangat menikmati ketenaranmu. Menjual tubuhmu demi karir kau pikir tindakan terpuji? Kau bahkan tak pernah menghubungi orang tuamu. Kau seperti kacang lupa kulitnya." 95 persen dari perkataan Krystal memang benar, tapi aku tidak menjual tubuhku untuk karirku, dan aku meminta Krystal melakukan itu karena aku sangat mencintai Kai. Tapi ia memandang dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dan penyampaiannya membuat semua yang kulakukan terlihat buruk. Aku memiliki alasan.

"Kau benar. Aku memang jalang Krys. Aku memang selalu tidur dengan pria berbeda tiap malam, selalu hidup berfoya-foya, dan aku memang jarang menghubungi orang tuaku. Kau sama sekali tak tau apa yang ada dibaliknya! Aku hanya ingin membahas Kai, jangan bawa-bawa kehidupan pribadiku. Kau tidak tau apa-apa."

"Aku tau semuanya Sehun. Jika kita teruskan pembicaraan ini mungkin kita akan berakhir dengan saling memusuhi."

"Kai dan aku sedang dalam hubungan yang buruk. Kumohon padamu untuk menjaganya. Hanya itu. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan." Aku kehabisan kata-kata, aku tak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk.

"Sama-sama Sehun. Aku akan berusaha menjaganya. Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk diriku sendiri." aku menutup sambungan terlebih dahulu. Yahh.. paling tidak ia mau mendengarkan permintaanku.

* * *

Mei 2017

Sehun POV.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretan Nick Knight di salah satu halaman majalah V bulan ini. Pada pemotretan itu aku mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang transparan berwarna hijau tua yang menampilkan seluruh tubuhku. Jujur saja aku terlihat menggoda di sana. Beberapa pose terlihat sangat fulgar. Siluet tubuhku tercetak sempurna dengan lekuk bokong dan puting yang menonjol. Aku puas dengan pemotretan ini.

Aku sedang bersantai di ruang baca. Nanti malam akan ada pesta di rumah Kendal Janner, jadi aku sedang mengosongkan jadwal dan memilih memanjakan diri sedikit meskipun pikiranku tak bisa diam. Aku mendengar pintu utama dibuka oleh seseorang. Aku yakin itu Eric.

" _Attention seeker!_ "

"Kai?!" aku tak percaya mendengar suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Kai berada di hadapanku sekarang!

"Hei, apa kabar? Kau.. marah?" raut wajahnya menceritakan segalanya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" Kai menunjukku dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Duduklah dan kita bicara. Kumohon." Aku menggapai tangannya dan memaksanya duduk di salah satu kursi ruang baca.

"Kau terlihat kacau. Ada apa?" aku berusaha menenangkan Kaiku yang terlihat bingung.

"Entahlah aku.. aku sangat marah. Kau yang memulainya Sehun." Hatiku hancur melihat keadaan Kai. ia terlihat berantakan, kacau, dan kelelahan. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sangat jelas, tubuh yang kurus, aku yakin itu karena diet ketat.

"A-aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat." Kai mencengkram tanganku dan mendudukkan aku di kursi sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sedang bodoh. Hubunganku dan Krystal berakhir karena kau." Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kembali menuding-nudingkan jari telunjuknya pada wajahku.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" sungguh aku tak tau apapun.

"Kau membuatku kecewa Sehun. Aku pikir dengan membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri akan membuatmu tumbuh dewasa. Ternyata tidak."

"Aku sangat tidak mengerti Kai. ku mohon berceritalah dengan urut." Kepalaku tambah pusing karena omongan-omongan tak masuk akal Kai. Aku menarik Kai duduk di kursi dan memindahkan posisi kursiku agar berhadapan dengan kursinya.

"Kami berdebat tentangmu. Awalnya kami hanya membahasmu karena iklan yang kau bintangi muncul di TV. Jujur aku merindukanmu." Aku senang mendengar Kaiku mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanku. Aku tersenyum. Tapi Kaiku terlihat sedih.

"Ketika aku mengatakan pada Krystal bahwa aku sedikit merindukanmu, ia mulai mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu. Tentang tidur dengan direktur majalah agar kau ada di sampul mereka tiap musim, isu tentang kau yang sengaja menyebar foto-foto telanjangmu di internet agar semakin terkenal, dan tentu saja hubungamu dengan orang tua kita. Tapi aku membelamu Sehun. Karena kau yang dulu tidak akan melakukan hal-hal kotor itu. Tentang orang tua kita aku tau alasannya, tapi tentang gosip-gosip miring itu, aku masih yakin itu tidak benar." Ada sedikit kesenangan di hatiku karena Kai masih percaya padaku.

"Kumohon teruslah percaya padaku." Aku memohon padanya, aku sangat ingin meraih tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada pipiku.

"Tidak Sehun aku tak bisa. Vmagazine. Kau menghancurkan semua kepercayaanku." Air mataku jatuh. Tidak, aku tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Kaiku. Kau kuat Sehun.

"Aku.."

"Mama, papa dan Krystal benar. Kau memang mengecewakan." Jangan katakan itu kumohon. _Angel_ ku maaf, aku menyesal. Aku tak bisa menatap wajah kecewanya, sungguh. Aku sangat bodoh.

"Maaf." Rangkaian kalimatku tertelan oleh rasa menyesal. Semua rencanaku melenceng. Pertemuanku dengan Kai sungguh tak terduga. September 2015 terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang ia muncul dengan pandangan kecewa. Oh _my angel._

"Aku tak bisa tanpa Krystal. Dan kau menghancurkanku. Segalanya! Aku membencimu Sehun." Benci? Jangan benci, aku tak bisa. Cinta pertamaku membenciku. Kau sangat bodoh Sehun! Kau seharusnya mati saja!

" _Its okay, people change. I love you._ " Aku menggenggam tangan Kaiku.

"Tidak! Berhentilah mencintaiku, karena aku sudah lama berhenti." Dia sudah tak mencintaiku. Cinta pertamaku yang menyedihkan. Air mataku keluar tanpa perintah.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Aku tersenyum kecut dengan jawabanku.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu mencintaiku dan menepati janjimu dulu. Tapi ketahuilah, aku selalu disampingmu." Kai menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Kau membuatku terlihat jahat Sehun."

"Tidak ridak. Kau tidak jahat sayang. Kau hanya terlalu baik telah mentoleransi kebodohanku selama ini. Terima kasih." aku menyisirkan jariku para rambut halus Kai. Air mataku terus mengalir. Tapi aku selalu menahan suaraku agar tak mengeluarkan isakan.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seolah kita memiliki hubungan baik." Ia menyingkirkan tanganku. Kaiku sungguh telah berubah, aku merindukan Kaiku yang dulu, yang tak pernah berkata maupun berperilaku kasar.

"Kau sangat kurus. Jagalah kesehatanmu." Aku tersenyum meskipun pipiku basah karena air mata.

"Aku sungguh muak denganmu!" aku tak menyukai melihat Kaiku yang seperti ini. Pancaran kebencian menyeruak di seluruh ruangan. Berhenti membuatku sakit!

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan komentar buruk tentangmu. Kau sungguh mengagumkan." Pedih sungguh pedih.

"Mama dan papa selalu benar tentangmu." Mereka selalu menemukan cara kreatif untuk menyakitiku.

"Mencintaimu adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Dan aku merasa sangat beruntung pernah kau cintai." Aku menyengir tersenyum karena Kaiku sungguh terlihat menggebu-gebu ingin menyakitiku. Ia berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku akan pergi." Jangan aku masih merindukanmu.

"Aku bahkan belum membuatkanmu minum. Kau bisa membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau setelah kau melangkah keluar dari pintuku. Tapi saat ini kumohon, turuti permintaan terakhirku." Aku ikut berdiri dan menahannya agar tidak pergi cepat.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal lama. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Senyumanmu. Aku merindukannya." Ia tersenyum. Kaiku tersenyum. Kepadaku. Tampan, sungguh tampan. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Malaikatku sedang tersenyum. Jika aku bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu. Senyuman itu masih sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Hanya saja aku tak menemukan cinta di matanya. Kisah cintaku memang selalu berakhir menyedihkan.

"Kurasa cukup. Aku pergi." Dia berjalan melewatiku. Aku berlari mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Biarkan aku, kumohon sebentar saja." Aku peluk punggung lebar itu dengan erat. Hanya pelukan sepihak. Aroma ini selalu menjadi penenangku, dulu. Aku tak pernah sadar bahwa aku sangat membutuhkan pria dalam pelukanku ini. Tangisanku pecah untuk kesekian kali. Punggungku bergetar hebat. Aku menahan sekuat mungkin agar isakanku tak keluar. Kuusapkan wajahku pada punggung kokoh itu, kuhirup dalam aroma khas Kaiku sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Kepalaku sakit, tapi hatiku lebih sakit. Cintaku tak lagi menginginkanku.

"Sehun aku harus pergi." Aku melepas pelukan itu dengan berat hati.

"Kai dengarkan aku. Aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu. Aku akan terus berdiri disini sampai kapanpun. Tergantung padamu, kau mau melihatku atau mengabaikanku. Aku.. mencintaimu. Sangat." Kaiku berjalan lurus menuju pintu rumahku. Tak menoleh sedikitpun. Ketika ia mencapai pintu itu, ia tak akan pernah kembali dalam pelukanku. Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu.

* * *

Agustus 2017

Author POV.

Sehun menjalani jadwalnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja ia sangat mati. Jika orang lain melihatnya mungkin mereka akan beranggapan bahwa Sehun sombong karena wajah datarnya selalu ia tampilkan, mereka tak tau apa yang dialami wanita 23 tahun itu. Di usia 17 tahun ia kehilangan perhatian palsu orang tuanya dengan alasan bahwa Sehun sudah dewasa dan tak lagi membutuhkan perhatian. Sejak kecil memang hanya Kai yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Kai yang selalu perhatian padanya. Kai berperan sebagai orang tua bagi Sehun. Dan Sehun sangat bersyukur memiliki Kai. Bagi Sehun Kai bukan hanya orang tua, tapi juga malaikat. Kai yang selalu mengangkatnya dari keterpurukan dan melindunginya dengan raga dan jiwanya.

Menginjak umur 19 tahun. Nama Sehun semakin di kenal sebagai supermodel muda yang mempesona. Karirnya melejit hingga ia haru pindah dan menetap di New York. Meninggalkan kakaknya di Korea. Namun itu tak membuat keduanya kehilangan kontak. Mereka masih saling berhubungan. Sehun sering berkunjung ke Korea begitupun Kai juga sering berkunjung ke New York.

Memasuki umur 21 tahun, Sehun mulai dihujani cobaan lain. Ia harus terbiasa hidup tanpa sang kakak yang selalu menemaninya, yang selalu menghubunginya, yang selalu membuat lelucon bodoh untuknya. Dalam arti lain, ia kehilangan malaikat pelindungnya.

Ia sangat hancur. Kehidupan mewahnya sama sekali tidak memberi kepuasan batin untuk Sehun. Tidak, Sehun tidak depresi. Ia masih bisa tersenyum pada hal-hal cantik di luar sana, dan tertawa pada lelucon lucu. Ia masih bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain dan menikmati hari yang indah.

Tapi ketika ia di didalam. Ketika ia sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang hancur. Dan ia jatuh dalam kesedihan manis yang menelannya. Ketika ia melihat pada cermin, ia tak menyukai apa yang ia lihat. Air matanya selalu mengalir ketika ia tertidur. Ia selalu merindukan sesuatu yang tak ada. Sehun tidak depresi. Ia hanya sangat sedih untuk sementara.

" _Lavender green dilly dilly lavender blue. If you are a king dilly dilly i shall be queen. Who told you so dilly dilly who told you so. T'was my own heart dilly dilly who told me so._ " Sehun bersenandung kecil sambil melepas pakaian dan aksesoris dari tubuhnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini. Memang ada _after party,_ hanya saja ia tak mabuk. Ia harus kembali. Ada seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah.

"Nini aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, aku harus terbang kesana kemari untuk pemotretan. Sepertinya aku harus mengajakmu." Sehun berbicara sambil menghapus riasannya.

"Bagaimana harimu? Pasti sangat bosan ya tanpa aku di rumah." Sehun menyengir dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

"Kau merindukanku? Dasar kau ini bisa saja." Sehun memunculkan kepalanya dari bilik kamar mandi sambil menyikat gigi.

"Aku seeperti orang gila saja. _But its okay, you won't care any way._ " Ia tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri.

"Nahh.. selesai. Sekarang kita tidur." Ia mematikan lampu utama dan mengganti dengan lampu tidur yang disetel remang-remang.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku lagi." Sehun menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Aku akan memelukmu, selamat malam Nini. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun memeluk sebuah boneka beruang cokelat seukuran tubuhnya itu dengan erat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk boneka raksasa itu. Sehun meraih pita tebal berwarna merah di leher boneka itu dan menekannya.

" _Lavender green dilly dilly lavender blue. If you are a queen dilly dilly i shall be king. Who told you so dilly dilly who told you so. T'was my own heart dilly dilly who told me so._ " Suara Kai terdengar. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sehun seiring ia meraih alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Desember 2017

Author POV.

Malam tahun baru adalah malam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi. Orang-orang akan merayakannya dengan berpesta, musik, kembang api, makan-makan, dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Begitupun Sehun. Ia merayakannya di salah satu _club_ mewah milik temannya. Keadaan di _club_ itu sangat ramai. Orang-orang berdansa, seperti orang gila. Ini memang bukan _club_ biasa. Yang diundang hanya orang-orang tertentu. Para pengusaha, artis-artis papan atas, super model, dan orang-orang terkenal lainnya.

Ini adalah pesta akhir tahun yang meriah, di dalam _club_ itu terdapat sebuah kolam renang air panas yang telah dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang menari maupun bercumbu. DJ-DJ yang diundang juga bukan Dj biasa, melainkan DJ kelas Diplo, Martin Garrix, dan David Gueta.

"Hei Sehun, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi." Seorang wanita datang dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Gigi babyyyy. Aku senang kau datang." Sehun berbalik badan dan mencium bibir Gigi. Hal seperti itu sangat wajar di kalangan mereka.

"Dimana _fuck boy_ mu?" Mereka menggoyangkan tubuh mereka sesuai alunan musik.

"Aku di sini. Lama tak bertemu denganmu Sehun." Zyn muncul dari balik punggung Sehun dan memberi sebuah kecupan di pipinya sebagai salam.

"Apa kau akan mengambil gadismu? Aku baru meminjamnya sebentar." Sehun memasang wajah berpura-pura marah.

"Disini banyak pria menarik. Orang-orang sedang bercumbu dan aku tak mau kehilangan gadisku? Ini sangat tidak keren." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan memberi jari tengah pada pasangan itu tapi mereka malah menganggap tingkah Sehun menggemaskan. Sehunpun melenggang pergi. Dan memutuskan untuk berdansa sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang.

" _Pretty!_ " seseorang menarik Sehun keluar dari keramaian itu.

"Jack! _Long time no see._ " Sehun melonjak dalam pelukan Jack.

"Ayo kita minum."

"Aku tertarik dengan kegiatan lain dari pada minum." Sehun mengerling nakal pada pria di depannya. Mereka menuju lantai dua ke sebuah ruangan terutup yang memang tersedia dalam _club_ itu. Ruangan itu remang-remang, ada sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_ di sana. Tidak ada pintu masuk, hanya sebuah tirai tipis yang menutupi satu sisi yang berfungsi sebagai jalan masuk dan keluar.

Jack menjatuhkan Sehun di atas tempat tidur dan langsung mencumbu Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jack dan membalas ciuman itu. Tangan jack tak tinggal diam, ia masuk ke dalam gaun malam Sehun dan meremas-remas kedua bongkahan pantat sintal Sehun.

"Kau pintar menggoda Sehun." Jack menurunkan ciumannya menuju belahan dada dan mencari-cari puting Sehun. Sehun yang memang sudah terangsang merasa senang dengan perlakuan Jack.

"Kau sudah basah Sehun." Jack menaikkan gaun pendek Sehun dan menarik celana dalam Sehun lalu memainkan vaginadengan jarinya. Sehun mendesah. Ciuman itu turun dan berhenti di bawah pusar Sehun. Jack menjulurkan lidahnya dan bergerak menuju pusat surga dunia di tubuh Sehun.

Ia menggerakkan lidahnya memutar memainkan klitoris Sehun. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menjambak rambut Jack agar mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Orgasme yang sangat nikmat. Desahan Sehun membakar gairah Jack. Jack memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang Sehun.

Jack menggerakkannya pelan. Ia mencium i puting Sehun yang masih mencuat. Jarinya bergerak lebih cepat. Sehun mengerang rendah begitu ia merasa sudah dekat. Jack melepas hisapannya pada puting Sehun dan mengamati perubahan ekspresi Sehun darena rasa nikmat yang menjalar kewanitaannya.

"Jackk!" Sehun memanggil namanya tatkala ia mencapai puncaknya. Ia langsung menarik Jack dan mencumbunya dengan agresif.

"Jack aku harus pergi maaf." Sehun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Jack yang sudah sangat tegang. Sehun berjalan tergesa menuju mobilnya. Ia sama seklai tak menyentuh alkohol selama di dalam tadi. Ia hanya memesan jus _cranberry_ dan beberapa gelas coke.

"Nini kau menunggu lama? Maafkan aku. Masih ada waktu untuk kembang api." Sehun memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya lalu mengecek apakah sabuk pengaman Nini masih terpasang.

"2017 menjadi tahun yang berat untukku, kuharap 2018 akan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik." Ia tersenyum pada Nini dan memacu mobilnya.

"Nini, selama ada kau, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu, kau tak perlu bersedih." Sehun menggenggam tangan Nini.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Bukan orang lain. Kita akan bersama selamanya." Sehun memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang.

"Tiap akhir tahun Kai selalu memiliki jadwal. Aku kasihan padanya, seharusnya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang ia sayang."

"Aku yakin mama dan papa sedang merayakan tahun baru juga. Aku berharap mereka selalu sehat dan bahagia."

"Nini, rasanya aku akan gila. Aku selalu memikirkan orang yang tak pernah memikirkanku. Aku selalu berimajinasi tentang keberadaan mereka di sekitarku. Aku bahkan berimajinasi tentang merayakan ulang tahunku bersama mereka. Aku sangat gila bukan?"

"Kumohon jawab aku! Aku lelah selalu berpura-pura mendengar jawabanmu. Nini, kumohon!" Sehun berteriak hingga air luirnya mengenai kaca didepannya.

"Kai Kim. Kim Jongin. Nini. Mereka adalah orang yang sama." Sehun tersenyum remeh karena ia terdengar gila.

"Bukankah _happy ending_ sangat lucu? Mereka menamainya _ending_ karena akhir cerita akan selalu ada yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Mereka pikir akhir akan menyenangkan? Tidak!" sehun berteriak seperti orang gila pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku senang hidupku berawal dengan _happy start. Well_ tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan, tapi saat itu aku memiliki seseorang yang membuatku selalu menanti kejuan-kejutan kecil yang ia buat. Dan berakhir dengan _bullshit ending!_ "

"Hahaha.. kau lucu Sehun!" sehun tertawa rendah.

"Kalian menyakitiku, tapi kalian berperan solah-olah aku yang menyakiti kalian. Dan bodohnya, aku sendiri merasa bersalah karena tumbuh dan ada di tengah-tengah kalian. Menyedihkan!" Air mata mengalir begitu saja, merusak tatanan rias Sehun.

Sehun berhenti saat lampu merah. Ia menatap Nini lama. Dari arah sebrang ada sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan menghantam mobil Sehun hinggan mobilnya terdorong ke samping dan membentur keras beton pembatas jalan. _Air bag_ dalam mobil Sehun mengembang secara otomatis. Tapi sayangnya karena mobilnya tertabrak dari samping, kepala Sehun tidak mendapat perlindungan dari _air bag_ itu. Kepalanya terbentur pada kaca pintu mobil hingga kaca itu pecah.

Serpihan kaca itu melukai kepalanya. Darah segar keluar dari hidung dan pelipis Sehun. Tubuhnya terjepit. Ia tak bisa keluar. Sobekan lebar menganga di lengannya akibat pecahan kaca. Ia merasa beberapa tulang di tubuhnya remuk.

Wajahnya berlumuran darah. Gaun putihnya berubah warna menjadi merah. pandangannya kabur. Ia merasa ada sebuah benda tumpul yang menusuk perutnya. Sehun merabanya, _handbrake_ mobil Sehun menusuk perut bagian sampingnya.

"Nini, kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas sabuk pengaman Nini.

"Kamarilah, jika kau memelukku rasanya tidak akan sakit." Sehun tersenyum dan malingkarkan tangan kanannya pada leher Nini.

"Aku mencintai kalian. Mama, papa dan Kai." Sehun menekan pita merah Nini.

" _Lavender green dilly dilly lavender blue. If you are a queen dilly dilly i shall be king. Who told you so dilly dilly who told you so. T'was my own heart dilly dilly who told me so_."

"Aku senang, suaramu jadi lagu pengantar tidur panjangku kali ini." Air mata Sehun kembali mengalir.

"Selamat tinggal." Sehun tersenyum dalam tidur abadinya.

00.00 p.m 31 Desember 2017

Sehun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Halo para readers!

Saya penulis baru, jadi mohon dukungannya.

jangan lupa review, karena review kalian nyemangatin saya buat nulis.

Second Story of Redaddict.


	2. The Minutes

_NB: biar feel-nya dapet author sarankan baca sambil dengerin lagunya jorge mendez judul cold di youtube. ada yang 1 hour version kok;)_

THE MINUTES

Ketika harapanmu terbakar oleh kenyataan, ketika semua yang kau lakukan bagaikan kaca tembus pandang, ketika usahamu menguap bagaikan embun, ketika suaramu tak didengar, ketika rasa sakit menyapa fisik dan mentalmu, ketika jantung, pikiran dan hati tak mau berkeja sama untuk menghilangkan kepahitan yang menelanmu, ketika kau merasa cintamu lebih menakutkan dari pada kehilangan nyawa.

Maka disaat itu kau berada pada skala dimana kau sangat siap untuk menghadapi kematian. Percayalah, mati tidak terlalu buruk jika telah terbiasa merasakan sakit. Hanya perlu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mencari cara elegan mengghampiri akhir nafas. Dunia menyebut mereka si terabaikan.

Putus asa? Jangan bercanda! Putus asa hanya untuk orang-orang yang memiliki cinta lemah. Orang-orang yang putus asa akan dengan mudah terjerumus dalam kesedihan panjang yang berakibat pada depresi berat. Depresi berat tidak baik untuk kehidupan sosialmu. Orang-orang akan bersimpati dan mengasihanimu.

Rasa kasihan, bagaimana bisa tuhan menciptakan rasa kasihan? Orang-orang menggunakan rasa kasihan untuk mengasihani orang lain, mereka pikir mengasihani akan membantu menghadapi masalah? Mereka pikir mengasihani akan melenyapkan penyesalan? Tidak! Mereka akan semakin menenggelamkan si terabaikan dalam kubangan rasa tidak menyenangkan.

Bunuh diri? Kau akan masuk dalam deretan mahluk tertolol di dunia jika melakukan hal sinting itu. Bunuh diri hanya untuk orang yang tak kuat menanggung sakit. Orang-orang lemah. Paling tidak menggunakan topeng adalah pilihan paling masuk akal. Kelabuhilah orang-orang agar mereka tak mengasihanimu, kelabuhilah orang-orang agar mereka tak memandang rendah dirimu. Berpura-pura terkadang lebih baik dari pada terlihat menyedihkan. Jika memang kau lelah, berdoalah pada tuhan agar ia menyuruh malaikatnya menjemputmu.

.

.

.

Sebuah kecelakaan maut terjadi di jalan tol New York pada malam hari pergantian tahun 2017/2018. Seorang pengemudi mobil tewas dalam hal ini, dan 2 orang pengemudi lainnya kritis. Sehun Kim, seorang supermodel yang namanya sedang naik daun adalah korbannya.

Kondisinya termasuk mengenaskan saat diselamatkan oleh tim medis. Luka tusukan oleh benda tumpul diperutnya membuat ia kehilangan banyak darah, tulang paha kanan dan betis kiri patah karena terhimpit body mobil yang ringsek parah, sedangkan lehernya patah karena hantaman keras dari samping mobil. Kepalanya terbentur kaca mobil hingga menyebabkan pendarahan dalam, darah segar mengucur dari telinga dan pelipisnya. Luka sayatan kaca terlihat mengerikan di lengan kirinya.

Ketika diselamatkan oleh tim medis, Sehun terlihat sedang memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar. Bahkan saat tubuhnya diangkat dan dipindahkan ke dalam ambulan, ia masih mempertahankan pelukannya pada bonekah itu.

Mungkin Sehun masih hidup saat itu.

Tidak! Tim medis sudah menetapkan bahwa Sehun meninggal di tempat. Mengingat saat ditemukan darah yang menyiprat ke tangannya sudah mengering. Tim medis menarik paksa agar boneka itu terlepas dari pelukan Sehun dan agar tubuh Sehun dalam posisi sempurna saat dimakamkan.

Mereka tak mengenali Sehun saat dievakuasi karena darah yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan wajahnya. Tim dokter yang membersihkan tubuh Sehun terkejut saat mendapati yang mereka tangani adalah salah satu orang terkenal saat ini.

Ada hal lain yang membuat tim dokter terkejut selain fakta bahwa yang mereka tangani adalah Sehun Kim, melainkan ekspresi si super model yang bisa terbilang langka. Pada umumnya orang yang meninggal akan menutup mata dengan ekspresi datar dan kulit yang memucat, tapi itu tidak terjadi pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis dalam tidurnya abadinya. Pipi itu mengembang tinggi walau semburat merah muda yang sering muncul kini telah tiada. Kulitnya pucat dan dingin. Matanya terpejam, dengan sepasang _eye smile_ yang indah. Bibir plum merah muda yang kini berwarna putih pucat itu melengkung sempurna membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti kagum karena kondisi kematiannya yang indah.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar cerita bahwa tuhan memberikan seseorang waktu tujuh menit setelah mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir untuk mengenang masa-masa paling penting dalam hidup mereka? Fakta lain yang mendukung pendapat ini adalah, Ilmu medis mengatakan bahwa otak manusia akan berhenti bekerja setelah tujuh menit dari kematian. Bukankah sangat mungkin dalam tujuh menit terakhir itu kita akan kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian penting dalam hidup kita?

Sehun POV.

 _ **Menit pertama.**_

Aku merasa tubuhku memanas, seperti saat pertama kali aku dilahirkan. Bagaimana aku mengetahuinya? Entahlah. Saat aku membuka mata, aku berada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Aku mendengan seorang wanita berteriak kesakitan. Kuedarkan pandanganku, dan tepat di tengah ruangan, aku melihat seorang wanita terbaring di atas ranjang. Seorang pria berpakaian khas dokter terlihat sedang memberikan instruksi pada si wanita. Aku pikir dua orang wanita lainnya adalah si asisten dokter itu. Tunggu, aku melihat pria lain. Ia sedang menggenggam tangan si wanita yang sedang terbaring sambil memberikan ucapan-ucapan menenangkan. Aku yakin wanita ini sedang melahirkan.

Aku berjalan mendekat agar dapat melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas.

'Ya tuhan! Mereka?! Mama dan papa?'

Atau lebih tepatnya mama dan papaku versi muda. Aku melihat bagaimana raut wajah mamaku. Ia sungguh cantik, amat sangat cantik. Rambutnya masih hitam, dan aku tak menemukan kerutan sekecil apapun di wajahnya. Tapi melihat mamaku menderita dan bertriak kesakitan membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tak kuat melihatnya menderita. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dan papaku, ia terus menciumi tangan mamaku. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

'Mama! Kenapa darahnya banyak sekali? Ya tuhan! Mama! Lihat aku ma! Aku disini akan menemani mama.' Aku berteriak menghampiri mamaku. Tapi saat aku akan menyentuh lengannya, aku sangat kaget dengan apa yang aku lihat. Tanganku menembus lengan mamaku. Apa yang terjadi? Aku berusaha menyentuhnya sekali lagi. Tak ada, aku tak merasakan permukaan tanganku menyentuhnya. Ya tuhan.

'Mama! Lihat aku ma! Aku Sehun, tolong dengarkan aku!' aku kembali bertriak memanggilnya, tapi ia tak memberi tanda bahwa ia mendengarku.

'Papa! Kumohon, aku di sini. Lihatlah pa!' aku berlari ke sisi papaku dan menyentuh punggungnya. Kejadian yang sama terulang, tanganku menembus punggung papaku. Aku berhenti berusaha mengambil perhatian mereka, aku mengamati hal yang dilakukan dokter itu pada mamaku.

"Terus dorong nyonya, tarik nafas dalam dan hembuskan."

"Tarik nafas dan hembuskan. Dalam hitungan ke-tiga anda bisa mendorong sekuar anda. Tinggal sedikit lagi nyonya. Satu.. dua.. tiga.."

Tangisan bayi menggema dalam ruangan. Bayi kecil yang berlurusan darah itu keluar dari dalam perut mamaku. Daging apa itu? Apa itu ari-ari? Mengapa sangat menjijikkan?

 _Hooeekk.._

'Ya tuhan aku ingin muntah. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya.' Kupejamkan mataku, sampai aku merasa tepukan yang cukup keras pada pantatku.

 _Pukk.. pukk.._

Dokter itu menepuk pantat si bayi dua kali. Aneh karena aku juga merasakan tepukan pada pantatku.

"Nyonya Kim, silahkan menyusui bayi anda." Dokter itu memberikan si bayi pada mamaku. Mamaku menangis bahagia. Senyuman mengembang dari bibir orang tuaku. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta lagi, senyuman mereka menyejukkan hatiku. Aku ikut tersenyum karena ekspresi bahagia mereka. Sungguh tak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari senyuman bahagia orang yang kau cintai.

"Terima kasih sayang, kau sangat hebat." Papaku menciumi bibir mamaku. Tangisan bahagia pecah antara keduanya. Air mata haru turun dari sudut mataku. Aku tak tau melahirkan bisa menjadi momen mengerikan serta membahagiakan seperti ini.

"Dia haus." Mamaku membuka kancing bajunya dan mulai menyusui si bayi. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Aku yakin energinya terkuras habis setelah melahirkan.

Bayi itu menghisap asi mamaku dengan keras. Entahlah aku merasa kerongkongan keringku berubah menjadi segar secara berangsur. Seperti sesuatu yang menyegarkan mengalir dalam tenggorokanku.

Aku kembali mendekat untuk melihat si bayi. Tunggu, tanda lahir di leher itu? Aku juga memilikinya. Semua yang awalnya terlihat rancu mulai berbentuk. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan mulai tercipta dalam kepalaku. Aku berusaha melihat lebih detail pada si bayi. Tahi lalat kecil di balik lutut kirinya, aku juga memiliki itu.

' _Oh god..'_

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana caraku sampai ke tempat ini, tapi ingatanku terhenti saat aku melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan kencang menghantam mobilku. Benar! Itu berjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku mengecek tubuhku, tidak ada luka. Apa aku sudah meninggal?

"Sehun Kim, kau pasti sangat lapar. Minumlah yang banyak sayang." Suara papaku terdengar dan kenyataan menghantamku keras hingga aku terjatuh.

Paling tidak, mereka pernah mengharapkanku saat aku lahir.

.

.

.

 _ **Menit kedua.**_

Waktu-tetaplah waktu. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengendalikannya. Waktu berjalan, dan kau pun juga harus berjalan. Aku sadar bahwa aku sedang menuju fase hidupku yang selanjutnya. Aku harus mengikuti permainan tuhan. Aku hanyalah sebuah pion yang akan mengikuti kemana alur cerita ini.

Aku sadar bahwa aku tak bisa terus menerus memikirkan kejadian tadi sedangkan aku telah menginjakkan kaki pada kejadian selanjutnya. Kufokuskan mataku, aku berada di sebuah taman bermain yang indah. Aku ingat tempat ini. Disney Land Paris. Kenangan masa kecilku tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam kepalaku.

Di bawah pohon besar itu aku melihat sebuah keluarga sedang beristirahat. Aku menemukan diriku lainnya sedang duduk bersandar pada bahu papaku di atas bangku taman. Kami terlihat bahagia. Aku kira umurku sekitar delapan tahun dan Kai sepuluh tahun saat itu. Mama dan papaku terlihat sangat muda. Aku tak menemukan kerutan dan rambut putih pada keduanya. Bagi anak seumuranku saat itu, berlibur ke Disney Land adalah hal yang sangat dinanti. Saat itu, kami masih saling mencintai dan membutuhkan.

"Papa, _are you tired?_ " Sehun memeluk lengan papa.

" _Tired?_ Apa papa terlihat tua untukmu _?_ " Papa memindah tubuh kecil Sehun keatas pangkuannya.

"Ya, papa bahkan tak bisa memakai dasi sendiri." Papa dengan sigap menggelitiki Sehun.

"Papa ampunn.. tolonggg ahahaha.. maa.. papa.. berhentiii.. nooo.. Kaaaiii.. geliiihh paaa.." teriakan Sehun membuat mama, papa, dan Kai tersenyum.

"Rasakan ini karena mengatai papa tua.. haaa.."

"Papa cukuppp.." Kai dengan sigap naik ke punggung papa dan menariknya kebelakang.

"Ahhh jagoan, maafkan papa.. Papa mengaku kalahhh.." papa dengan suara dramatisnya adalah hal yang paling aku sukai. Kai memukul-muluk kecil punggung papa hingga Sehun bisa terlepas lalu ia berlari pada mama.

"Rasakan ini raksasa tua! Jangan mengganggu adikku." Aku berjalan lebih dekat. Kududukkan tubuhku tepat disamping mama.

"Ma tolong papa.. jagoan kecil kita sangat kuat." Mama tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Kaiii, cukup papa kesakitann!" Sehun berteriak pada Kai dan Kaipun berhenti lalu menghampiri Sehun dalam pelukan mama.

"Aku telah mengalahkan pak tua ini. Sekarang kita aman." Kai memeluk Sehun.

"Dasar anak-anak. Kalian lebih memilih mama dari pada papa?" Papa berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Sehun dan Kai ketakutan tapi ekspresi mereka malah terlihat antusias dan penuh tawa.

"Sini sayang mama peluk, pak tua itu tak akan berani menyakiti kalian jika ada mama." Mama memeluk Kai dan Sehun erat.

"Kalian berpelukan tanpa papa? Papa juga mauuuu.." papa ikut dalam pelukan itu.

"Hei _princess, lets be friend._ " Papa memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Sehun. Sehun menyambut itu dengan baik.

"Dan kau jagoan, mari kita berteman." Papa memberikan jari kelingkingnya yang lain pada Kai.

"Nah sekarang anak-anak, cium papa." Mama memberi perintah pada Sehun dan Kai. Dengan sigap mereka mencium papa pada kedua pipinya.

"Mama juga mau.." Kemudian Kai dan Sehun kembali pada Mama dan menciumnya.

Sungguh indah. Aku tak pernah menyangka hidupku sangat sesempurna ini. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintai kita. Tawaan mereka membuatku tersenyum. Rasanya sangat bahagia. Tingkah lucu Kai dan Sehun membuatku tertawa. Senyuman mereka benar-benar membuat beban hidupku seringan kapas. Andai saja aku bisa merasakan ini lebih lama. Aku bahkan tak rela berkedip karena takut kehilangan momen bahagia ini. Otakku berusaha mengingat tiap sudut momori kecil yang akan kusimpan dalam hati, dan benakku. Indah sangat indah. Tawaan mereka bagaikan melodi kebahagiaan yang mengguyur tubuhku dengan kesegaran. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian. cinta-cinta dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

 _ **Menit ketiga.**_

Aku membuka mataku. Aku tak tau pasti apa yang terjadi, sebuah keadaan lain muncul di depanku. Aku berdiri di pinggir jalan. Dari seberang jalan aku melihat diriku lainnya sedang berjalan dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Chanyeol dan Kai dengan seragam SMA mereka dan aku dengan seragam SMP. Mereka mengunjungi kedai bubble tea langgananku. Tak lama kemudia mereka keluar dari kedai itu dengan segelas bubble tea di tangan mereka. Aku belum mengingat kejadian ini, karena seingatku kami dulu memang sering membeli minuman itu di kedai ujung jalan sekolahku.

"Terima kasih Kai, kau baik sekali hari ini."

"Aku melakukannya untuk Sehun."

"Kai jadi orang jangan terlalu pelit, jika kau pelit nanti penismu memendek."

"Huhh, dari mana fakta itu."

"Sehun benar, semakin banyak kau memberi orang, maka penismu akan bertambah panjang. Jika kau tak pernah memberi orang lain sesuatu, penismu akan memendek dan mengecil lalu menghilang." Mereka semua tertawa karena omongan ngawur Chanyeol. Akupun ikut tertawa, Chanyeol selalu tau cara menghibur seseorang. Aku menyukai pria itu. Auranya selalu positif. Aku mensejajarkan jalanku dengan mereka.

Aku mengingat kejadian ini, ini adalah hari gila yang pernah aku, Kai dan Chanyeol lakukan. Hingga kami dewasapun, kami masih mengingat memori ini.

Aku sudah menebak kejadian kedua. Mereka berhenti di depan kedai jalanan. Mereka membeli sebuah bakso ikan di kedai itu lalu kembali berjalan bersama.

"Aku ingin ke taman kota." Kata Kai.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana." Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke taman kota. Di tengah jalan,

 _Bruuttt.._

Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar olehku. Sungguh, aku tau lanjutan kejadian ini.

"Kau gila Kai, kita sedang makan."

"Sehun, perutku tiba-tiba sakit sekali."

Brruuuttttt..

"Ya tuhan Chanyeol! Jangan ikut-ikutan Kai." Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi si Sehun kecil. Aku tak tau wajahku bisa mengeluarkan bentuk menggelikan.

Brrrrooottttttttt..

"Sehun! kau ini perempuan jorok sekali." Chanyeol memelototi Sehun. Mereka sangat lucu saat saling menyalahkan begini.

"Ya tuhan perutku sakit sekali. Aku pikir ini karena bakso ikan yang kita beli tadi." Sehun mengeluh sambil memegang perutnya, Kai dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berlari mencari toilet umum. Sehun berlari menuju toilet wanita, sungguh sial toilet wanita penuh. Ia berlari memasuki toilet pria. Chanyeol dan Kai sudah berada dalam bilik toilet berbeda. Dan suara-suara gaib mulai terdengar. Aku berdiri di depan deretan toilet pria itu, untuk menunggu Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol selesai. Seorang pria memasuki sebuah bilik paling kanan.

"Hai yeol-ah, apa kabar?" aku bisa mendengar suara pria tadi dari luar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Chanyeol menjawab sapaan si pria dari bilik kamar mandinya.

"Aku juga baik, ahh sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Ya kau benar, suaramu bahkan berubah." Chanyeol masih menjawab pria itu dengan ramah.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Hahaha kau pikir saja sendiri, memangnya kalau sedang di toilet biasanya sedang apa.. Sedang main bulu tangkis? Haha.. Tentu saja sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sama denganmu." Aku tertawa mendengar tawa canggung Chanyeol. Aku mendengar Sehun dan Kai juga sedang menahan tawa mereka.

"Apa aku boleh ketempatmu sekarang?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada normal.

"Jangan! Untuk apa kau ingin ke sini? Aku normal ngomong-ngomong." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan pria di sampingnya.

"Eh sudah dulu ya Jungyeol, nanti akan kuhubungi lagi. Karena di sebelah ada orang sinting yang dari tadi menjawab pertanyaanku. _Bye!_ "

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Aku, Kai dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya tuhan yang barusan lucu sekali. Perut dan pipiku sakit karena tertawa. Aku yakin Chanyeol mati di dalam karena kejadian memalukan ini. Jungyeol dan Chanyeol? Benar-benar gila, mengapa sangat kebetulan sekali. Aku melihat si pria yang sedang bertelepon tadi keluar dali bilik toilet dengan tertawa kecil, aku yakin ia sedang menertawakan kekonyolan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku mendengar Kai berteriak dari bilik toiletnya.

"Anjing! Babi! Kudoakan kalian terserang penyakit kelamin!" Chanyeol berteriak dalam sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hahahaha.. Ya tuhan! Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini sampai aku mati!" Aku mendengar suara Sehun.

'Kau benar Sehun, kau tak akan bisa melupakan hal ini sampai kau mati.'

.

.

.

 _ **Menit keempat.**_

Keadaan sekitarku berubah dalam hitungan detik. Tawaan-tawaan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah tak terdengar. Kulihat sekelilingku, aku berada dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru. Aku sangat hafal dengan aroma ini, aroma kesukaanku. Kai.

"Kai! Kau dimana?" aku mendengar Sehun berteriak dan berlari ke dalam kamar Kai.

"Hei Sehun ada apa?" Aku yakin saat itu umurku lima belas tahun dan Kai tujuh belas tahun. Kai keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Kami membesarkanmu dengan tatakrama agar kau tau sopan santun! Sudah kubilang bukan bahwa dunia permodelan sangat dekat dengan kebebasan, bukannya mendengarkan kami kau malah melawan! Jika kau masih meneruskan ini, kami akan sangat kecewa padamu." Itu suara mamaku, ia memasuki kamar Kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun. Aku sangat ingat kejadian ini.

"Ma, memangnya apa yang salah dengan dunia model? Sehun bebas mengembangkan bakatnya." Kai memeluk Sehun erat sambil menutupi telinga adiknya. Ia tak ingin Sehun mendengarkan perkataan buruk mamanya. Sungguh pria yang baik hati. Aku sangat mencintainya.

"Kau tau Kai?! Pelacur dalam pelukanmu ini tidur dengan CEO agensi model agar bisa lolos audisi! Sia-sia aku menghabiskan waktuku demi membentuk kepribadianmu tapi nyatanya kau tak bisa menjadi sesuatu yang kami inginkan! Kami kecewa padamu Sehun!" mama keluar dari kamar Kai dengan membanting pintu. Aku ingat saat itu aku hanya memiliki Kai, ketika semua keluargaku menjauh, hanya Kai yang tetap tinggal dan memelukku.

"Tenanglah Sehun. aku di sini."

"Kau tidak kecewa padaku? Aku menjual diriku Kai."

"Aku akan mendengarkan alasannya darimu, sekarang ceritakan padaku."

"Aku dijebak, minumanku dicampur obat tidur oleh menejer Kwon. Dan saat aku terbangun aku berada di sebuah kamar hotel dengan keadaan telanjang. Saat aku berjalan keluar kamar, aku mendapat sms dari menejer Kwon yang berbunyi 'Sehun, kau lolos audisi karena CEO itu puas dengan pelayananmu! _Good job!_ ' Aku menangis karena ia tak menceritakan ini kepadaku dulu. Ia melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku Kai."

Aku ingat si brengsek Kwon. Ia menjual keprawananku pada CEO bajingan itu. Begitu aku mendapat kontrak di New York, aku langsung memecat Kwon dan menggantinya dengan Eric. Menyedihkan, aku kehilangan keperawananku saat umur lima belas tahun oleh orang tua menjijikkan berumur setengah abad.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku akan selalu mendukung karirmu. Sesuatu yang telah terjadi tak akan bisa diulang kembali Sehun. Sekarang, fokuslah pada karirmu. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu bagaimanapun keadaannya." Kai mengelus rambut Sehun sayang.

"Kai terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun." Kai mengecup bibir Sehun singkat. Dan mulai saat itu, aku tau bahwa Kai adalah cinta sejatiku. Cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya. Rasanya aku kembali jatuh cinta pada cinta sejatiku.

Aku mengikuti Sehun dan Kai dari belakang. Saat ini kami berada di apartemen Kai. Setelah Orang tuaku meninggalkan kami sendiri, Kai turun dan membuatkan sepiring makanan untuk Sehun. Sehun masih terlihat tidak bersemangat dan melamun. Jika mengingat kejadian ini aku sering sedih sendiri, bagaimana orang tuaku menentang jalan yang kupilih, dan bagaimana usaha Kai melindungiku dari segala sisi.

"Sehun, makanlah." Makanan yang selalu Kai buat saat ia lapar, selain mie instan. Semangkuk nasi dengan _scrambled egg,_ kimchi, lembaran-lembaran rumput laut, serta tuna kaleng. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak makan makanan ini. Saat Sehun mengunyah makanan itu, aku merasa mulutku penuh. Aku ikut menggerakkan mulutku, tiba-tiba rasa masakan Kai muncul begitu saja dalam mulutku. Aku menitikah air mata, begitu juga Sehun.

"Hikss.. terima kasih Kai. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku bukan?" Sehun sesenggukan dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Mengapa kau menangis lagi? Aku selalu bersamamu Sehun. Sudah, makan yang benar. Nanti kalau tersedak bagaimana?" Aku sangat merindukan Kai. Aku pikir hatinya terbuat dari permata surga. Ia sangat peduli dan baik hati. Aku tidak salah memilih cinta sejati. Kenangan yang manis. Kesimpulan yang aku tarik dari kejadian ini adalah, aku kembali merasakan jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

 _ **Menit kelima**_

Aku kembali kehilangan Kai. Kebahagiaan sesaatku telah musnah. Ia menghilang. Tanpa suara, tanpa jejak. Aku tak melihat apapun, hanya gelap. Samar aku mendengar isakan kecil dan suara makian. Kuputar tubuhku dan aku menemukan diriku yang lainnya sedang duduk meringkuk di ruang tamu. Ini adalah apartemen pertamaku di New York. Apa aku mengingat kejadian ini? tentu saja. Ini adalah malam dimana aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan pertamaku sebagai _victoria's angel._

"Aku kehabisan kata-kataku. Bisa-bisanya kau mengundang kami dalam acara seperti itu?!" Mama meledak sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

"Ma, sudah ku bilang ini pertunjukan pertamaku. Aku ingin kalian melihatku." Sehun berusaha membuat kalimat dalam tangisannya.

"Melihatmu telanjang maksudmu? Kalau kau menjelaskan dulu undangan macam apa tadi mungkin kami tak akan sudi melihatmu Sehun. Apa wajahmu setebal baja? Dimana sopan santunmu?" mama mengatakannya dengan nada datar yang serat kebencian.

"Ah tentu saja, sopan santunmu telah luntur sejak si tua brengsek itu menggagahimu." Mamaku tersenyum dengan kalimat pedasnya.

"Sungguh ma, ini adalah mimpiku."

"Aku tak tau bahwa kau bermimpi menjadi pelacur. Apa kau melebarkan kakimu tiap malam?"

"Tidak ma, kumohon maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Apa maaf dapat menyembuhkan kekecewaan kami?"

"Tidak."

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat tawaran bermain film telanjang. Terima saja, lalu kau bisa mengundang kami ke premiermu nanti."

"Ma cukup, maafkan aku." Sehun berjalan menuju mama dan berusaha memeluknya.

"Menjauh dariku." Mama mengatakan itu sambil meludah pada wajah Sehun.

Cuh..!

Sehun terpaku, tak pernah terbayangkan olehku sebelumnya bahwa mama akan meludahiku. Itu hal yang tak pernah aku harapkan darinya. Lukanya masih membekas hingga sekarang. Tangan Sehun bergetar menghapus ludah itu. Aku meneteskan air mata.

"Pelacur memang pantas diludahi." Perkataan ini adalah perkataan yang tak pernah sekalipun aku lupakan.

Hiikkss..

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Aku sungguh menyesal. Seharusnya aku mengikuti perkataan orang tuaku.

"Pa, kumohon-"

"Aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak kecewa padamu. Kau memang pantas disetarakan dengan pelacur. Cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi salah satu dari mereka." Air mataku kembali tumpah.

"Aku menyesal telah memberimu margaku." Aku menutup telingaku. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya untuk kedua kali. Hal yang paling ingin aku lupakan. Mereka meninggalkanku dengan luka yang dalam. Aku tak kuat menahan beban tubuhku. Kesakitan menggerogotiku sampai ke tulang.

'Kumohon hentikan ingatan ini, tarik aku kumohon.'

"Keberadaanmu dalam keluarga kita menjadi sebuah aib yang harus dihapus Sehun." mama tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun meremat jantungnya, ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Aku masih ingat rasa sakitnya, rasanya seperti seluruh tubuhku menangis, aku tak bisa bernafas, hatiku sangat hancur, mulutku tak bisa berkata apapun, otakku tak mampu merangkai kalimat karena pikiranku hanya tertuju pada kesakitan yang menjalar pada tubuhku, aku merasa airmata panas mengalir deras di pipiku. _Words hurt more than action._

"Aku ingin segera pergi. Rasanya berada di dekatmu sangat memuakkan." Mereka pergi meninggalkan Sehun dalam keterpurukan. Sehun terdiam dalam isakannya.

'Sehun, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, masih ada Kai yang mencintaimu dengan tulus saat ini. Tenang sayang.'

Aku sangat ingin memeluk Sehun, ia terlihat rapuh dan kehilangan harapan. Air matanya terus mengalir, andai aku bisa menyekanya. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Aku menggerakkan tanganku menyentuhnya, meski aku yakin ia tak akan bisa merasakan apapun. Sehun kecilku yang malang. Dunia tidak pernah adil padanya. Kegelapan dan kesendirian selalu menemaninya tiap malam.

'Tenang Sehun, kau akan terbiasa dengan kesakitanmu. Kau akan kuat seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku disini sebagai bukti bahwa kau mampu menjalani kerasnya hidupmu. Meskipun tidak lama. Tuhan merencanakan hal lain.'

Aku tidak membenci orang tuaku. Aku sangat mencintai mereka. Mereka hanya sial karena aku lahir dan tumbuh diantara mereka. Papaku adalah orang yang paling bijaksana sedunia, ia sangat peduli dan bertanggung jawab pada kami sekeluarga. Dan mamaku adalah ibu idaman. Ia sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Perhatian selalu ia curahkan pada kami. Kami tak pernah sekalipun kurang kasih sayang dari mereka.

Aku mencintai kalian.

Aku mencintai kalian.

Aku mencintai kalian.

Aku mencintai kalian.

Aku mencintai kalian.

Aku merapalkan kalimat ini ratusan kali sebelum aku tidur. Aku berharap kalian juga akan kembali mencintaiku suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

 _ **Menit keenam**_

Aku memejamkan mataku. Seluruh tubuhku sakit. Telingaku sakit karena aku menekannya terlalu keras. Tiba-tiba aku tenggelam, sesuatu dari dasar menarik kakiku kencang. Aku memeluk tubuhku erat. Jari tangan dan kakiku melengkung karena air yang dingin. Aku rasa paru-paru dan perutku penuh dengan air. Aku berusaha mencapai permukaan. Tanganku menggapai apapun yang bisa kujangkau, gelap aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Aku merasa ada sesuatu dengan tenaga yang kuat menarikku ke permukaan. Aku kira aku akan mati untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Kubuka mataku. Rambut dan pakaianku kering. Tidak, yang barusan bukan halusinasi atau mimpi. Yang barusan nyata. Sungguh nyata. Aku bahkan masih merasakan bekas cengkraman erat itu di kakiku. Aku mendengar suara-suara orang yang berteriak, sangat memekakkan telinga. Aku merasa berdiri diatas kakiku, dan merasakan desakan-desakan yang mendorong tubuhku kesana-kemari. Kubuka mataku, aku melihat Sehun tepat berada di depan wajahku. Ia sedang menggerak-gerakkan _light stick_ nya sesuai dengan alunan lagu. Lagu kesukaanku, _first snow._

Kai sedang berada di atas panggung. Ia bernyanyi dengan senyuman hangat yang terlukis cantik pada paras tampan itu. Ia sangat pintar memainkan ekspresinya. Sangat indah. Aku harap aku bisa memandangi Kai dari atas sana. Untuk saat ini, aku akan menikmati apa yang dihadiahkan tuhan untukku. Sehun menitikan air matanya sambil ikut menyanyikan lagu. Ia mengenakan masker untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi sedihnya walau aku hanya bisa memandang matanya.

Ia menikmati pertemuannya dengan Kai. Pertemuannya sebagai penggemar dan idola. Bukan sebagai adik dan kakak. Kenapa aku harus kembali merasakan sakit? Apa tuhan tak menyediakan kebahagiaan untukku? Apa aku terlalu berdosa? Apa jatah kebahagiaanku sudah habis?

 _Exo..exo..exo.._

"Dia terlihat bahagia. Lihat senyumannya." Sehun berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kau benar Sehun. Ia bahagia. Semua orang bahagia tanpamu. Kau hanya sampah yang kebetulan dilahirkan.'

 _We are one! EXO saranghaja!_

'Ini adalah konser terakhir yang bisa kau hadiri Sehun. Nikmatilah.'

Konsernya telah usai. Semua orang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku ingat kejadian Ini. Ini adalah pertemuanku dengan Kai yang ke sekian.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi lain kali." Sehun tersenyum pada panggung kosong di depannya. Aku kagum dengan cinta yang ia miliki untuk Kai.

"Aku membawa bunga untukmu. Tapi aku adalah pengecut yang tak berani memberikannya langsung padamu. Aku akan meletakkannya di sini. Aku tidak yakin kau akan menerimanya. Jika tau ini dariku. Sampai jumpa pada kencan kita selanjutnya Kai. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mencium bunganya dan meletakkannya di atas panggung.

'Kau menyedihkan Sehun!'

"Aku merindukanmu." Sehun memajukan badannya dan mencium dinding panggung itu. Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia berjalan keluar. Di luar Eric sudah menunggunya. Aku mengikuti mereka hingga ke apartemen Sehun.

"Nini, maaf aku lama." Sehun segera melepas jaketnya dan mengganti dengan pakaian rumah yang lebih nyaman.

"Aku baru saja berkencan dengan Kai. Ia menari dan bernyanyi untukku. Ia juga mengatakan padaku agar tidak terserang flu karena hampir musim dingin." Sehun memeluk beruang itu dan memindahkannya ke atas kasur.

"Aku mencintainya sampai rasanya aku ingin mati."

'Kau akan mati segera Sehun.'

"Aku harap dia bisa menikmati waktunya di New York. Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba datang mengunjungiku?"

'Hahahaha.. jangan membuatku tertawa Sehun!'

"Apa aku harus memeluknya?"

'Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi Sehun. Jatuh itu sakit!'

"Kau benar, itu tak mungkin." Anehnya secara kebetulan ia bereaksi sesuai dengan yang kukatakan. Lucu, sangat lucu.

"Aku yakin ia sedang memikirkanku, kita memiliki banyak kenangan di kota ini."

'Atau mungkin dia akan ke kamar hotel langsung karena tak ingin mengingat kenangan bodohnya bersamamu.'

"Lihat Nini, foto Kai yang kuambil tadi. Ia sedang tersenyum kepadaku."

'Dia tersenyum pada penggemarnya. Bukan padamu! Dasar bodoh!' Sehun sedang bermimpi. Biarkan saja. Cepat atau lambat ia akan tau seberapa menjijikkannya dia. Melihat Sehun yang sedang memeluk Nini membuatku iri. Ia masih memiliki Nini. Seharusnya tuhan memperbolehkanku membawa Nini. Aku sudah merindukannya.

"Sehun, suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu."

'Berhenti berandai-andai! Kau adalah pelacur gila yang senang bermimpi! Berhenti membuat dirimu terlihat menjijikkan!'

"Kita akan kembali bertemu Kai. Aku akan membawakanmu _bubble tea._ "

'Dia alergi dengan minuman itu Sehun, berhentilah mencoba.'

Sehun memeluk Nini erat. Dan menekan pita merah itu.

 _Lavender green dilly dilly lavender blue, if you are a queen dilly dilly i shall be king, who told you so dilly dilly who told you so, it was my own hart dilly dilly who told me so._

Aku melihat sebuah foto yang kuletakkan di atas nakas. Fotoku bersama Kai. beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak menangis karena ini telah berakhir, tapi aku menangis karena masih mencintaimu. Bahkan ketikau kau mengakhirinya dan mengabaikanku. Air mata membasahi pipiku. Kuusap surai hitammu di foto terakhir kita. Ketika selembar foto menyampaikan jutaan kata, dan kepahitan air mataku menyentuh bibirku. Tiap kisah cinta tak memiliki akhir yang menyenangkan. Karena cinta sejati tak memiliki akhir. Aku masih mencintaimu dalam kesunyian. Karena kau tak bisa menolakku dalam kesunyian tanpa kata dan suara.

' _Aku mencintaimu Kai.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Menit ketujuh.**_

Kesedihan kembali menyelimutku. Suara Kai menarikku sangat dalam. Apa lagi kali ini? Kapan aku tiba di neraka? Kenapa banyak sekali hal yang harus aku alami. Mati tidak semudah kelihatannya, susah, sedih, senang, kehilangan telah ku alami. Sekarang apa lagi? Aku harap aku segera menemui akhir.

Ingatan-ingatan random muncul dalam kepalaku. Ku mohon pelan-pelan. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku membuka mataku secara paksa, aku ingin melihat sebenarnya bagaimana proses perjalananku dari satu memori ke memori lainnya. Tapi yang lihat saat membuka mata adalah, orang tuaku yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang minum kopi bersama. Tipikal orang kaya.

Anehnya aku tidak melihat diriku di ruangan ini. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Aku mengenal ruangan ini. Kami berada di rumah Perancis. Entahlah, aku tak mengingat apapun dari kejadian ini. Aku berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping sofa mereka.

"Apa Sehun pernah menghubungimu?" papa bertanya pada mama.

'Aku pernah menghubungi kalian. Hanya saja, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan apa kabar. Itu bukan gayaku.'

"Tidak, tapi aku beberapa kali menerima telepon dari nomer tidak di kenal. Dan saat aku bertanya, yang ku dengar hanya suara-suara lalu lintas."

'Itu aku ma.'

"Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Aku pikir itu Sehun."

"Aku kira ia terlalu sibuk untuk hal-hal kecil seperti menelpon kita. Bisa saja itu salah sambung."

'Aku selalu memiliki waktu jika itu berhubungan dengan kalian.'

"Naluriku mengatakan itu Sehun. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

'Apa kalian mengkhawatirkan aku?' air mataku kembali menetes.

"Aku pikir dia baik-baik saja. Dia makin terkenal."

"Apa dia merindukan kita?"

'Aku merindukan kalian setiap hari.'

"Entahlah pa, tiba-tiba aku teringat masa-masa kecil Kai dan Sehun."

'Aku baru saja mengunjungi masa-masa indah itu ma, pa. Kita terlihat sangat bahagia. Tidak ada yang tersakiti di sana. Kalian ingat sebelum kita mengunjungi Disney Land? Aku tidak bisa tidur tiga hari sebelumnya karena sangat ingin segera ke sana.'

"Mereka sangat menggemaskan."

'Ya, kami sering berargumen tapi kami saling menyayangi. Dulu.'

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan kita kembali seperti dulu?"

'Aku menginginkannya, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku akan menunggu kalian.'

"Pekerjaan Sehun masih belum termaafkan. Jalan yang ia tempuh sudah sangat salah dari awal."

'Jangan membicarakan pekerjaan. Aku sudah berhenti.'

"Aku sadar aku sangat keterlaluan pada Sehun. Perkataanku dan perlakuanku padanya sangat tak termaafkan."

'Tidak, aku tak pernah marah pada kalian. Terima kasih telah memikirkanku. Aku sungguh mencintai kalian.'

"Aku harap ia bahagia dengan kehidupan yang ia pilih."

'Aku bahagia, tapi tidak sangat bahagia. Karena aku kehilangan kalian.'

"Apa kita harus menghubunginya untuk mengatakan selamat tahun baru?"

'Tahun baru apa?' aku memutar-mutarkan tubuhku untuk mencari benda penunjuk waktu.

 _Monday 31 December 2017_

 _21.13 p.m._

Aku kagum dengan cara kerja semesta. Di dunia nyata saat ini mungkin aku sedang berdansa di club. Bukan mati. Tuhan sangat mengagumkan. Ia memutar-mutar waktu semudah mengedipkan mata.

"Ia orang terkenal ma. Tak mungkin tahun baru begini ia sedang di rumah sendirian. Mungkin ia sedang menghadiri pesta."

'Saat ini aku memang sedang ada di club ma pa. Terima kasih telah memikirkanku. Aku bahagia. Terima kasih. Sungguh. Andai aku bisa memeluk kalian.'

.

.

.

Entah kemana lagi aku dibawa. Aku merasa kepalaku akan pecah. Gambaran mama dan papa menghilang dari pandanganku begitu saja. Apakah tuhan melakukan ini pada semua orang mati? Maksudku ayolah, menyakitkan tapi membahagiakan disaat yang bersamaan.

Entah sejak kapan aku berada di tempat ini. Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku berada di sebuah kamar. Tidak terdapat banyak hal di sana. Hanya sebuah ranjang _queen size,_ meja komputer, meja tv, dan sebuah rak buku. Tak ada kamar mandi dalam. Lumayan rapi dan nyaman. Aku melihat ada beberapa boneka tertata di atas ranjang, dan beberapa tas belanja.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat tempat ini. Tapi, sungguh aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Ini pertama kalinya aku di sini. Aroma ini.. aku mengenalnya. Kai. Aku berjalan mengelilingi kamar berukuran sedang ini. Di atas nakas aku melihat sebuah jam digital.

 _Monday 1 December 2017_

14.05 p.m.

'Tuhan kembali mempermainkanku.' Dalam waktu nyata mungkin aku sedang tertidur di kamar sambil memeluk Nini. Aku kembali dibuat kagum oleh permainan-Nya. Seseorang memasuki kamar, aku membalikkan tubuhku.

'Kai?'

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?" aku menghampirinya. Kupandang lekat wajahnya, ku hirup dalam aroma menenangkan tubuhnya.

'Aku merindukanmu.'

"Menggelikan sekali." Kai mengotak-atik ponselnya. Aku mencuri pandang pada benda persegi itu. Sepertinya menarik.

"Super model Sehun Kim mengeluarkan buku tentang kehidupannya." Kai membaca artikel itu di internet.

'Ya Kai. Aku akan menerbitkan buku sebentar lagi. Bulan Januari akan mulai dipasarkan.' Aku senang paling tidak kau masih mau membaca arikel tentangku.

"Super model. Judul yang bisa dibayangkan. Aku yakin ia akan menuliskan tentang kehidupannya. Pasti tidak jauh dari pesta, _runnaway,_ dan kehidupan mewahnya."

'Aku menuliskan tentang kalian juga. Mama, papa, dan kau.'

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar kabar darimu. Dan sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku memikirkanmu."

'Aku senang, aku menyaksikanmu saat kau mengatakan ini. Terima kasih.'

"Apa hidupmu baik-baik saja?"

'Tidak.'

"Aku berbuat banyak kesalahan."

'Tidak, aku yang salah. Saat itu kau hanya terbawa suasana. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu.'

"Apa aku jahat Sehun?" Kai berkata pada cermin di depannya.

'Tidak sama sekali. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku tak menyukainya.'

"Baekhyun bilang ia sempat melihatmu saat tour ke New York kemarin. Apa kau benar-benar datang?"

'Ya, aku datang. Kau terlihat mengagumkan.'

"Aku juga melihatmu. Entahlah ini hanya halusinasiku atau tidak tapi aku sering melihat wajahmu di antara penggemar lainnya."

'Itu aku Kai. Aku selalu datang saat aku memiliki kesempatan.'

"Aku mengatakan kau cantik dengan baju merah bukan berarti tiap kali datang ke konserku kau harus mengenakan baju merah Sehun."

'Kau menyadarinya?! Kau melihatku?!'

"Kau terlihat kurus. Apa kau hidup sehat?"

'Tidak, aku jarang makan dan aku mengkonsumsi narkoba. Mereka baik untuk dietku.' Kai berjalan ke luar kamar. Aku mengikutinya. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Aku pikir ini adalah apartemen barunya. Ia berhenti di sebuah grand piano hitam. Ia mulai menekan tuts demi tuts piano itu hingga tercipta sebuah nada merdu. Lagu Jorge Mendez berjudul cold. Aku membenci lagu itu, karena nadanya serat akan kesedihan. Ia sangat keras kepala, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi menyedihkan begini?

'Berhenti memainkan lagu ini Kai. Aku membencinya.'

"Kau sangat senang memainkan lagu ini saat kau sedih Sehun. kau ingat?" bisa-bisanya ia mengingatkanku?

'Jangan membuat langkahku berat Kai.'

"Apa kau sering memainkannya?"

'Ya, hampir tiap hari sebelum aku menemukan Nini. Dia sangat menggemaskan, dia menyelamatkanku. Untuk sesaat.' Ia membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan namaku di internet. Banyak foto-fotoku keluar di sana. Termasuk foto semi telanjang itu.

"Apa kau tau aku sangat membencimu?"

'Aku tau, lakukan saja Kai. Lebih baik kau membenciku dari pada mencintaiku dan berakhir kesakitan karena aku pergi.'

"Kau terlihat kuat dan menjijikkan disaat yang bersamaan, tapi di sisi lain kau juga terlihat menyedihkan."

'Aku tau. Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada diriku.'

"Hari itu kau memakai topeng kuatmu. Kau menangis, tapi aku tak mendengar isakan sama sekali. Hari itu aku sangat menyakitimu. Hari terakhir kita bertemu. Dan kau berdiri tegap di sana dan mengatakan kata-kata menenangkan padaku bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan membencimu? Kau menenangkan orang yang baru saja memaki dan menginjak-injakmu?"

'Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku mencintaimu meskipun kau tidak.'

"Kau menjadi antagonis dalam beberapa tahun terakhir dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul dalam otakku dan memberiku racun agar aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah yang tersakiti?"

'Apa itu salahku lagi? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.'

"Aku mulai tak waras. Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya banyak hal pada sebuah foto?"

"Haahh.. aku bisa gila! Maaf karena berkata buruk padamu Sehun."

'Maaf? Jangan meminta maaf! Kau tidak salah!'

"Seharusnya aku bisa melindungimu. Seharusnya aku ada di sampingmu saat kau membutuhkan."

'Kau tidak harus ada di sana Kai. Aku wanita dewasa, dan aku bebas melakukan apapun.' Aku tak ingin melihat Kai yang merancu kebingungan. Aku benci melihat Kai yang bersedih.

"Seharusnya aku tak mendengarkan omongan mama, papa dan Krystal."

'Seharusnya kau mendengarkan mereka lebih awal. Sehingga kau tak perlu semenyesal ini kepadaku.' Kumohon jangan menangisi orang sepertiku. Hatiku sakit jika kau menangis.

'Aku mencintaimu Kai.'

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun"

Air mata yang kubendung sedari tadi meluber begitu saja. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku? Apa aku bermimpi? Aku ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku sangat bahagia. Kai aku juga mencintaimu. Kalimatku tertahan di tenggorokan karena kebahagiaan yang menyapa tubuhku dalam satu hentakan. Aku tak percaya kembali mendengar ungkapan cintanya. Rasanya seperti kembali jatuh cinta. Senyum itu mengembang di wajahku tanpa perintah. Tubuhku bergetar karena ungkapannya. Darahku mengumpul di kepala, tangan dan kakiku terasa seperti jelli.

'Jangan mencintaiku! Aku terlalu buruk untuk kau cintai!' aku berteriak kepadanya. Aku akan lebih senang jika ia membenciku, karena dengan begitu ia tak akan merasa sakit saat tau aku telah pergi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku melihat Kai dan keadaan sekitarku memudar dan menghilang. Aku bahkan belum puas memandangi Kai. Entah sekarang apa lagi. Apa aku harus mengalami hal lain? Selama ini aku pikir orang mati akan mati dengan cepat , ternyata mereka harus mengulang kehidupan mereka secara singkat. Aku mengalami banyak hal, mulai dari dilahirkan kembali, kebahagiaan, kesenangan, kesedihan, dan penyesalan. Sangat berat bagiku untuk meninggalkan mereka. Dalam kehidupan kau akan meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan, dan saat itu kau akan sadar akan cintamu. Apakah cintamu cinta sejati ataukah cinta yang hanya hadir pada sebuah keadaan tertentu.

"Sehun waktumu habis." Seorang pria dengan jubah hitam menghampiriku.

"Akhirnya. Aku sudah menunggumu." Aku mengikutinya. Aku sudah tau bagaimana akhir cerita ini. Yang tidak diinginkan suatu saat akan menjadi yang diinginkan. Meskipun momen itu kadang datang terlambat. Paling tidak aku merasa sedikit bahagia saat meninggalkan mereka.

Terima kasih. Aku mencintai kalian.

END

Hai para readers..

Akhirnya hadirlah sequel cerita ini..

Makasih yang udah support dari awal.

Maaf kalo feelnya nggak dapet, habis nulisnya pas suasana hati lagi baik.

Untuk para readers yang nggak ngerti maksud cerita ini, itu maksudku Sehun kembali muncul di masa lalunya, waktu dia mulai lahir sampek besar. Jadi dialog yang tanda petiknya gini '...' itu percakapannya Sehun asli yang meninggal. Nggak ada yang bisa lihat Sehun asli di cerita ini. Dia Cuma muncul untuk mengenang masa-masa berkesan atau penting dalam hidupnya.

banyak reader yang pengen sequelnya ttg penyesalan orang2 sekitar sehun. tapi aku bikin ceritanya gini?

Apa perlu aku bikin penyesalan orang2 terdekat sehun? atau sudut pandang Kai?

Kalau berkenan silahkan kunjungi cerita pertama author "WHEN THE LOVE IS LOVED"

Mohon review ya teman-teman..

Sumpah ini kalo review banyak, pasti langsung mood nulis hehe..

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita selanjutnya XOXO

Second story of redaddict.


End file.
